Story Time With Zuko
by CeCeHigganbotham
Summary: Yay! Another series of one shots with Canon-ish Fire Lord Zuko, his daughter Izumi, and his niece and nephew, Kya and Bumi. Slight Zutara, but not really...Maybe if you squint really hard? Yeah. That works. Enjoy! Only slightly rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haaaa! I'm the worst because I don't finish stories well. Gah, I know I have two that need ending now and yet I have an absolute new series of stories that came to me. Oh Fan Fiction, why doth thou torment me so!? Anyways this series is called _Story Time with Zuko. _Zuko is a father now and Uncle to Aang and Katara's children, Bumi and Kya. He occasionally does bedtime stories for the children because you just never know what adventure you're going to hear next and the kids love it. In this tale, Zuko tells the story of how he got double crossed by pirates (sort of). I felt like I needed to play with the strong friendship/ relationship Zuko has with Katara. Let me know what you guys think! And pray for me...I'll finish the others one day.**

**Disclaimer-No pirates here! Fan based works of fiction only...**

**Chapter 1-Pirates**

"Story time Uncle Zuko! You gotta tell us a good one this time." Bumi said almost as a warning. "Yeah!" His sister and Izumi chimed in emphasizing the possible trauma to childhood bedtime Zuko would invoke if he messed this up. Zuko chuckled nervously. "Erm, do you really want me to do the bedtime story? Your mom and dad are so much better at it than I am." Zuko admitted. "No can do Unka Zuka! Your stories are always true, right Mama?" Kya lisped hopefully. Katara raised an eyebrow and smirked. She placed her hands across her swollen belly and sighed, "Looks like the munchkins have spoken 'Unka' Zuko. You're on story duty." She said barely hiding the humor in her voice.

Zuko makes a smile like grimace and whispers under his breath. "Ok, this has to be wrong on so many levels." He glances sidelong at the children and barks, "Right, kiddos buckle up. I'm going to tell you about the time I got double crossed by…Pirates." The children oohed and aahed as they sat wide-eyed and attentive. Zuko smirked at this and began. "It all started when your Mama (and your aunt) stole a waterbending scroll… " Kya gasped. "Mama, you stole sometin'?" Kya said with all the shock a 4-year-old could muster. Bumi's world was in shambles. "Mama? Does that mean you're a pirate too? Pirates steal and you stole so..." he mouthed in despair. Zuko tried to stifle a snicker, but Katara glared him into submission. Katara wanted to water whip him for the shit storm he just started with her children.

She sighed heavily moving her hair out of her face. "Yes, Bumi unfortunately that was one of MANY mistakes I made during the 100 Years War." She looked at Zuko emphatically when she said 'many'. Zuko glared accordingly. She continued, "I did take the scroll from the pirates who had stolen it from the Northern Water Tribe. No, it doesn't mean I'm a pirate, but yes, it was a terrible decision because your Uncle Zuko used the pirates to capture me and he tied me to a tree!"

All three children gasped in shock. "Papa…" Izumi wailed softly. "How could you do that?" she said tears brimming her eyes. Now it was Zuko's turn to glare dangerously at Katara. Zuko shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, teenage hormones or something. I—I was trying to capture the Avatar! Your mother was the bait. It was a stupid thing to do. I know that now. Besides, we're all friends and your mother was able to kick my butt in the North Pole that same month after the pirates blew up my ship." He rambled nervously to the children.

The children stared. Katara shrieked, "Oh my Gods! Is that what happened to you? You looked like shi—terrible! Tui and La, you looked so bad. I mean like really, really, bad. I felt sorry for having to fight you. It was almost like you were on the ship when it exploded, my gods! Oh, and you were wearing that ridiculous white suit, so you looked like death warmed over…" she droned. Zuko blinked. "Um, I was on the ship when it exploded. I was lucky to be alive. Thanks for that." He snipped sarcastically. Katara gave a beatific smile and said, "Oh, my bad." Her smile downgrading to a grimace.

Zuko glared at Katara. "You're so lucky you're pregnant right now. If you weren't, I'd totally kick your—" he stopped himself just in time. The children stared with wide eyes at his next words. Zuko cringed. "Uh, as—I was saying. Pirates… right. Um, so the pirates blew up my ship with me on it and I survived, went to the North Pole and looked TERRIBLE as your mother was so astute as to point out. And uh, you know, the end." Zuko bit his bottom lip and rolled his thumbs one over the other. He whispered "pirates" under his breath.

The children looked at their uncle and father. One by one they blinked. Izumi spoke first. "I don't like this story so much Father." She took a little more time to think about how she felt and said while shaking her head, "Yeah, no, I don't like it at all." Zuko nodded and said with remorse. "Kay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone! It's time for another episode of Story Time with Zuko, but before we commence with the _drama_ I wanted to share a little review given by my new favorite, IDidn'tSignUp4This: **

**_"_****_Well, you are very welcome. I HAD wanted to leave a review, but I had issues with time. _**_**So I'll leave it here: The madness, that is indeed your mind, is delightful to someone just as mad, like me. Mostly since your fic is mostly a crackfic and I love those hilarious little (or big, I know a crackfic with 30-something chapters) stories."**_

**I had no idea I had ventured into the world of crackfic. I took the time to look up the definition and was amazed. This is definitely crackfic. I'm so happy! So as you read, keep in mind that these scenarios and dialogue are truly for fun and highly implausible according to canon but are so much fun or not. I found out that crackfic doesn't have to be humorous. We are in so much trouble... *cackles as lightning randomly strikes***

**Disclaimer: Fan fiction is for crackfic... Crackfic is for fan fiction...**

**Chapter 2: True Love's Confessions**

Zuko bounced his head against the wall twice and sighed. "I fucked up tonight. I know I did." He yanked angrily at the three-pronged golden fire crown from his top knot as if it offended him until it broke free and he sighed again. "Izumi and Kya are so smart and perceptive. Precocious. Bumi is too but in a different way, Aang's way. He's so innocent and oblivious to the world." His said with a hoarse laugh which devolved into a cough. "Do you think the three of them suspect anything?" Zuko asked unable to look in Katara's direction. Katara worried her lip with her teeth. "I don't know, Zu. I mean, you basically called me her mother twice in front of all of them. Izzy and I have had so many conversations that have almost destroyed me because all she wants is for her mom to hold her, and I do but it's always at a distance. La help me, I love her so much…" Katara's voice cracked with distress.

She moved her hand in slow circles over her bulging and round pregnant belly. The baby moved and rocked with her hand movements as she bent the fluid ever so gently in her womb. "We never should have hidden this from Aang. He would have understood. He and I weren't even together when you and I—He deserves to know the truth. I just—I am afraid of what he'll do." Katara's eyes met Zuko's. "He can be so irrational. Like a petulant child. I don't want him to hurt you. You don't deserve that." She said gently. Zuko sat down next to Katara on the couch and scoffed lightly. "It's inevitable that I'll get hurt. I think it's my curse to bear. I love someone who was never mine and took something that didn't belong to me. I'm the worst kind of pirate." Zuko croaked his voice heavy with emotion he couldn't name. Katara huffed and rolled her eyes. "Bullshit Zu! Don't subscribe to that sexist rhetoric and self-pity. I belong to myself. I always have. No one tells my heart who to care about."

Katara turned to look Zuko in his eyes and cupped his face gently with one hand while the other rested at her side. She tenderly touched the lower line of his scar and he closed his eyes out of habit. Zuko opened his eyes sharply and tried to turn away but Katara stared at him with her deep rich blue eyes. The flecks of sapphire reflecting off the intense cobalt held Zuko captive. Katara whispered. "Everything we did that year, _everything we did_ was because I wanted to and because you're not the only one to love a person you knew you couldn't be with, nor will you be the last." Katara assured and sighed tiredly. "You know why I married Aang don't you?" she asked. Zuko nodded. "Of course, the Council didn't want me marrying the "Avatar's rejected whore", I believe their exact words were." He used air quotes for emphasis. "Forget the fact you're a war hero and saved their lives and that of their Fire Lord. The ignorant pompous fools! Sometimes I want to just set them all on a slow burn and watch them roast. I know what it was about; It was never about you. It had more to do with my wanting to adopt a mixed-race non-bender as my son. About making Bumi my heir. They would have seen me abdicate or get assassinated before the line of Sozin stopped sitting on the throne." Zuko pounded his leg with a tightly coiled fist from the memory. Katara grabbed his hand gently. She kissed the knuckles until his hand relaxed. She placed his hand back down on his leg softly and stroked the top of it briefly.

Zuko took a deep breath and finished. "Marrying Aang allowed you to legitimize Bumi." He rasped. Katara nodded. "I believe Aang loves us in his own way, but he doesn't understand. He couldn't. The way of the Air Nomads is so free, and they believe commitment is one of those tools society uses to tether people to this world. Aang felt like he didn't need commitment to have a family. I guess it worked for a little while but going home to the South Pole was always very awkward. I did it for my children." She smiled softly her eyes and mind far away. Zuko nodded. "Do you love him?" Zuko asked his voice barely a whisper. Katara took a long look at Zuko her eyes filled with an unspoken sadness. "I do. I guess I love Aang in my own way too." Katara admitted. Zuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stood. "I'd better get to bed. I have work tomorrow." He said to Katara without looking at her. Before he could get out of her reach, Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "We should plan to tell him soon." She remarked quietly. Zuko didn't look back as he left the room. Unbeknownst to either adult three pairs of eyes watched and listened from the shadows to the conversation with startling awareness. One little girl with golden eyes watched with silent drops streaming down her face as her mother broke down into tears over a love settled for and her true love lost. Story time was going to be a bitch tomorrow night…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so, this week has been rough! It felt so long and draining. It rained all week- All frickin week, and today, the one day with no rain and beautiful sunshine and a light breeze, the school's power went out. I teach at an all boys school where the windows don't open and the full moon is Monday. The school's power went out and the boys were already over 9,000 and we spent over 2 hours dismissing children. I swear writing is about the only thing that keeps me from doing drugs...LOL! This episode of Story Time with Zuko is about how Zuko tells the story (kinda) of how he once worked in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se… The kids realize that Zuko and Katara are their actual parents or at least wanted to be in Bumi's case and were sorting how to deal with that in their own kiddie ways. I have a movie reference in this one. See if you can figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: There aren't many of us left. Our kind are almost extinct.-Tea drinking readers of fan fiction.**

**Chapter 3: To Tea or Not To Tea (was it ever really a question)?**

"Father, can we have tea with our story tonight?" Izumi asked wistfully. The other two siblings grinned maniacally in support of their friend and now sister…shhh. Zuko looked at the three of them skeptically. "Why are you two smiling like that?" The brother and sister said in unison. "We like smiling; smiling's our favorite!" Bumi added, "And we'd also like some tea." Zuko looked over at the too exhausted Katara and she waved her hand dismissively. "Chamomile, cactus juice, white jade bush it doesn't matter they'll still find a way to run me ragged tomorrow. Give 'em what they want." Katara said exasperatedly and threw her head back on the couch. Zuko smirked. "I think I'll make everyone some Chamomile tea tonight." As he passed Katara to go to the kitchens, Zuko bent low and whispered out of the children's hearing, "I'll give you a massage after the marauders go to bed if you like." Katara smiled appreciatively.

The children watched the exchange curiously and stared at Katara as she sat on the couch with her feet propped up on pillows. Katara looked back at the three and said, "What is it? Why are you three looking at me like that?" Bumi spoke up first. "Cause you're so pretty Mama. It's easy to look at you." He said without hesitation. Katara laughed at this cheerfully and blushed a little. "That's so sweet, baby. You really know how to make a lady feel special." Bumi beamed from ear to ear while Izumi and Kya rolled their eyes. Izumi gagged. "Ugh! Now he'll go around strutting like a peacock for the next three days. Ky, we're going to have to kill him…" Kya shook her head sadly. "I know, I know." Before Katara could find out what the girls meant, Zuko returned with a large service tray with tea for everyone. The children quickly forgot about murdering and being a ladies' man and cheered for the tea and sweets on the tray.

Zuko flashed a grin at the children's reactions. "Alright kiddos, ladies first." He said to the kids' dismay and secret appreciation. As he poured and served Katara the first cup of tea, Katara blushed again as Zuko's hand brushed against hers. "For the Lady." He said softly. Katara cleared her throat. "Thank you." She replied in a whisper. Katara smiled over the rim of her cup as she took the first sip. Her face crumpled. _Oh, Tui and La, it's so bad!_ She screeched in her head. Katara opened her mouth so that the tea could fall back in the cup over her tongue. _It's so bad. It's so bad. Oh, Gods my tongue!_ She thought to herself. She looked around quickly for a place to put the tea and noticed the plants in the corner. While Zuko was serving the children, Katara bent the tea with lightning speed into the dirt of the pots where the plants were. There was a slight "fwip" sound that she prayed no one noticed as she disposed of the tea that was somewhat reminiscent of swamp water.

She hoped with all her heart she didn't just sign the plants' death warrants but there was no way in hell she was putting her unborn baby in danger with that swill. She rested the empty cup and saucer on her lap. Zuko turned around just in time to notice the empty cup. "Oh hey! That was quick. Uh, did you…want another cup of tea?" he asked hesitantly. "NO!" Katara shouted unintentionally, and then quickly brought down her tone. "Ah, I mean, no thank you. One cup was perfect for me. In fact, I am already feeling exhausted. I may turn in early. Thank you so much for the tea." She says with a smile. The children looked at their mother with desperate eyes knowing what she just did with her tea. They saw her face when she tasted the tea and knew that it had to be bad if Mama forwent her manners. The three would not be able to dispose of their tea with waterbending or any other type of bending for that matter. The children looked at their cups and looked at Zuko. They looked at their cups and looked at Zuko. Zuko looked at the children with expectation and waited. He poured himself a cup but hadn't tasted it yet. "Drink up guys and I'll tell you your story so you can go to bed." Zuko said obliviously.

Katara felt bad for the children knowing that they didn't want to drink the warm swamp water either but what could they do? As luck would have it, she wouldn't have to think of anything because Zuko tried the tea next and paused. _Oh. This. Is. Nasty!_ He he declared in his head. His face contorted into a cross between a grimace and a choke. His eyes crossed and he convulsed nearly dropping his cup and saucer. Zuko choked out with effort. "Kids! Don't drink that. Something is wrong with the tea." He rasped and dashed to look in the tea pot and retched. There was a dirty old sock inside with chamomile flowers sitting delicately on top. "What the fuck!?" He shouted. The kids gasped. Katara gasped. Zuko gasped clapping his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. This was bad, dreadfully awfully bad. Zuko walked over to Katara with the teapot silently to let her see what it was inside. Katara gagged in disgust looked as if she would be ill. Her skin reflected a light shade of green at the appalling sight. "Who would do something like that?" Katara whispered in dismay.

Zuko looked at Katara and the three distressed children and furrowed his brow. He knew that someone was about to lose their job if not their life sometime between now and the morning. "I don't know what happened, but I will find out I assure you…" He said with anger simmering just under the surface. Katara realized the warpath Zuko was forming in his mind and knew that she needed to calm him if he was going to have any staff tomorrow. "Zu let's do a story so that the children can go to bed and to take our minds off things. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation we'll find out in the morning, right?" She looked at Zuko pleadingly. Zuko ran his hand over his face and sighed deeply. "Fine." He conceded flatly. He brightened his tone for the children. "Have you kids ever heard about the time I worked in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se with Grandpa Iroh?" The three children sat up in attention. "You had a peasant's job Father?" Izumi asked innocently. Zuko smiled. "Yes, I had a regular job as a waiter at a tiny little tea shop in the lower ring for a while with my uncle. We were running from the Fire Nation back then during the war. Because Grandpa Iroh was so good at making tea, someone offered him a chance to open his own shop in the Middle Ring." He said still smiling at the memory.

"I couldn't imagine you as a server Uncle Zuko." Bumi said. "You have such a bad temper." He added sincerely. At this Zuko and Katara laughed heartily. "It was worse back then." Katara noted as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Zuko nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was, but somehow I held it together for the family. That is, I did until _someone_ tried to rat me and Uncle out to the Earth King…" Zuko said glaring accusingly at Katara. The children once again stared at their parents with their mouths agape. "Oh, you cannot blame me for that!" Katara growled. "I didn't know you were a fugitive and trying to change your life. I just figured you were doing what you always did back then…" she said defensively. Zuko laughed. "Honestly, I think it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. If you hadn't gone to the Earth King, Uncle and Aang would never have found us in that dank underground prison. I'm thankful because despite the way things went down for a while it all worked out in the end, right?" He said. Katara glanced a Zuko with a knowing look and nodded. "It did." She declared.

Bumi was intrigued. "So, wait. You're telling me because Mama told the Earth King about you and Grandpa Iroh, you both went to prison?" He asked pointing at both Zuko and his mother. The girls looked confused. "So, Mama wen' to jail too? How come?" Kya asked. Zuko and Katara looked at each other and spoke in unison. "Azula." The kids all groaned in understanding. "Oh, Auntie Azula." They chorused while nodding. "Well, that explains everything Father." Izumi smirked. Zuko chuckled and stroked his daughter's hair gently. "I suppose it does." He said tenderly. "Welp, time for bed!" He called out suddenly as he began gathering children up from the floor. The three little ones groaned in disappointment. "Uncle Zuko, you know you and Mama never actually finish a story—" Bumi began, but Zuko cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, that's rough buddy. Let's try again tomorrow." He quipped and began herding the children one by one to their respective bedrooms after they each gave Katara a hug and a kiss. Izumi took a little longer than the others to let go and gave Katara a sweet kiss on her cheek before going to bed. Katara stared in shock as Izumi walked away smiling and holding her father's hand. In her heart Katara knew that Izumi understood who she was to her. If Izumi understood, then all three children knew. She and Zuko would have to handle their children and soon.

When Zuko returned, just as he offered, he took Katara's swollen feet on to his lap and began to massage them for her. Katara moaned in relief from the assistance with her circulation. "Oh Gods, thank you Zuko! That feels divine." She mumbled. Zuko smiled gently right before he remembered the tea disaster and his face fell. A light smoke trailed from his nostrils. "I can't believe someone would do something so horrid to the tea service tonight! If you had drank it there's no telling what that poison would have done to you or to the baby. I must find out who was responsible for this vile disrespect." He said angrily. Katara's eyes widened impossibly. "You, ah, knew what happened to my cup of tea? How did you know I didn't drink it?" she asked. Zuko threw his head back and cackled. "That swill was nasty! There's no way in hell you drank that shit. Plus, I know the sound of waterbending when I hear it. I'm sure the plants will be fine though." Zuko said looking in Katara's direction raising an eyebrow at her.

Katara bit her lip in embarrassment then began giggling until it bubbled into laughter. Katara's laughter was infectious and Zuko was laughing with her again. He would surely deal with this situation, but for now he could wait until the morning. Katara wiped tears from her eyes as she sighed. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry Zu. That tea was so bad! I should have just said something. I really forget how smart you are sometimes…" she remarked. Zuko nodded until he registered what she said. "Hey!" He barked and narrowed his eyes. Zuko grabbed Katara's feet at the ankles. "I think I'm done here…" he said as he plunked Katara's feet back on the pillows. Katara snickered as Zuko left carrying the tea pot with him. Regardless of what happened with that tea tonight, there was going to be an interesting story about it tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you hadn't noticed yet, each story night flows into the next. The shots are about Zuko telling stories but it is a story as well. I suppose my inspiration is A Thousand and One Nights also known as Arabian Nights. Zuko never really finishes a story and I think it's done on purpose to keep the kids wanting him to tell a new one in the hopes that he will finish. I hope you are enjoying these stories as much as I am. In this episode of Story Time with Zuko, he tells the story of his first real date with Jin, the girl from Ba Sing Se. By the way, the movie reference from the previous chapter is from Elf with Will Ferrell. "I love smiling, smiling's my favorite!"**

**Disclaimer: "Stories are a communal currency of humanity."― Tahir Shah, In Arabian Nights: A Caravan of Moroccan Dreams**

**Chapter 4-Of Love And Marriage (Part 1)**

Without knocking, Katara poked her head in Zuko's study. He wasn't meeting with anyone, so she walked in and plopped down on the couch across from his desk. She propped her feet up on cushions and placed her hand on her belly giving Zuko a serious look. "So what happened last night, Zuko?" Katara asked without masking her curiosity. She used his whole name which she only did when she wanted answers or was having a serious conversation. Zuko sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "Great Agni, it was some idiot from the kitchen staff was almost caught making out with his girlfriend in the pantry and tried to hide the evidence of their tryst by putting his sock in the tea pot." He said dryly. Katara stared dumbly. "Shut up! No way…So the guy just leaves his disgusting sock in the teapot? Who does that?" She groans. Zuko stared back. "_That guy_ apparently! He claimed he was coming back for it later but then the kitchen got busy and I came in requesting tea." Zuko explained. Katara was taken aback. She shook her head in disbelief. "You can't make this stuff up, can you?" She asked incredulously. Zuko answered with genuine irritation in his voice. "No, not at fucking all." He clipped.

"Of course, I had to fire the guy without killing him (though I was tempted believe me) and his girlfriend who just so happened to be your handmaid, Mi Ling. I'm looking for your replacement now by the way." He added. Katara shook her head. "Well, that explains this morning's lack of help" she said. Zuko smiled apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that." She smirked. "No worries. Damn, I really liked Mi Ling too…" she lamented poking out her bottom lip. Zuko rolled his eyes, "Forget about it. There are a hundred other eager young ladies who would all be "honored" to be the Lady Katara's handmaid. You have quite the reputation among my staff. I discovered it's a highly coveted position." He smirked. "Kind of like wanting to be your husband…" he mumbled under his breath. "What did you just say?" Katara asked warily. _Wait, she heard that?_ "Uh, What? Nothing…If you want to help me choose your new maid let me know." Zuko offered quickly. Katara eyed Zuko suspiciously. "Ok, when do you want to do that?" she asked. Zuko gestured casually. "Eh, probably by the end of the day today. The sooner the better. For now, my assistant Rumi can help you until we find your new person."

Katara brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Ok, thank you Zu. So, what do we tell the kids about this? They liked Mi Ling a lot." Katara asked wearily. Zuko didn't hesitate. "Nothing Kat, the less they know about this sordid tale the better. We'll just apologize about the tea, let them know Mi Ling has moved on, and give them a really good story tonight. I'll even finish it." He said. At that Katara laughed and swung her legs over to stand up. As she stood, she said, "Ah, thanks again Zuko, that's a real relief—" Katara froze in place. A gush of liquid trickled down her leg in a rush and splashed on the study floor. Katara looked at Zuko nervously. Zuko's look mirrored Katara's and they said simultaneously, "Oh, shit."

Katara's bedroom was abuzz with activity. Zuko managed to gather his wits enough to summon servants to contact the royal midwife and get Katara back to her rooms. The children were being corralled in Bumi's room with Rumi, Zuko's assistant and another maid to help them stay occupied with very little success. Kya and Izumi heard their mother's moans and cries of discomfort and held to one another for support. Tears brimmed their wide and concerned eyes. Bumi covered his ears to keep his heart from breaking at his mother's pain.

In the bedroom now birthing room, Zuko was encouraging Katara to breathe through her contractions. "In… and out. That's it, Kat, keep breathing—you're doing great." Katara squeezed Zuko's hand until her knuckles were white. She moaned to signal the end of her contraction and fell back to the bed in exhaustion. Zuko looked up at the midwife who was monitoring Katara's progress. She spoke to both but looked at the mother to be. "Master Katara, this baby is coming quickly. Usually the third is the most eager to be born. I'm pretty sure you'll be pushing after the next few big contractions. Katara groaned in confirmation of the midwife's words. She looked at Zuko tiredly and leaned on his shoulder as her next contraction began to overtake her. "Oh, Gods this hurts, Zu! Ahh, tell me a story. I need something to help me take my mind off—Nnnngh!" Katara couldn't finish her sentence as the contraction tore through her. She gave a deep guttural moan and gripped Zuko's hand and shoulder tightly. _A story? Love a turtleduck! Who wants a story at a time like this?_ Zuko thought.

As Katara's contraction became more intense she screamed into his shoulder and cried heavy tears. "Please Zuko, this is too much! It doesn't even have to make sense just tell me a story." Katara begged. Zuko's heart broke. He hated to see Katara in this much pain and secretly wanted to kick Aang's ass for being so neglectful of his family. He should be the one in here! Aang was off gallivanting in the Earth Kingdom among his adoring fans in the name of peace, but his family was alone and falling apart. Aang wrote them to say he would be back in the Fire Nation in a month, but that one month just became three months a few days ago. This was the longest Aang had ever left his wife and children alone. Zuko took a deep breath to calm his voice.

"Ok, Have I ever told you about the one time I had a date with a girl from Ba Sing Se?" Katara looked up at Zuko and inhaled sharply. "What? No, tell me about it…" she said breathily. As Zuko told the story, Katara would pause occasionally at a particularly powerful contraction or to ask a question against his shoulder. "Was she pretty?" she choked out. "Yes. She was very pretty." Zuko answered quietly. "She really liked you, I think." Katara moaned. Zuko chuffed. "Yeah, I think she did, the poor girl." Katara laughed despite the pain. She laughed through the contraction when he mentioned how Uncle did his hair and when he lied about being a juggler in a circus. She moaned through the contractions when he talked about secretly lighting the fountain lamps and his first real kiss. By the end of his story, Katara was ready to bring her little one into the world. "Oh Zuko, I think I need to push! Ohhhh!" she cried out. The midwife made her final check. "Oh yes! This little one is ready." She said then turned to Zuko. "Ehm, your highness, I must ask you to step out now. You have helped your friend beautifully, but she's got work to do." She said firmly. Zuko knew staying was not an option. It was considered bad luck for a man to be in the birthing room during the actual birth in the Fire Nation. It was how Uncle Iroh lost Auntie Hiromi and Grandfather Azulon lost his wife Ilah. He glanced at Katara who gave him a grateful look and she squeezed his hand before he pulled away. She would be OK. He nodded to the midwife and stepped out of the room to check on the children.

Bumi's room resembled a memorial service. There wasn't a dry eye among any of them and Rumi looked as though she was shell-shocked. She sent the hand maid away to order a light lunch for everyone and to take a mental break. The children would not relax until they saw their mother and the new baby safe. Bumi was the first to notice Zuko and assaulted him with questions. "Is Mama alright? Is the baby here? What is taking so long? Why aren't you in there with her? Where is my dad?" Zuko put up his hands defensively. "Whoa there, chief! Relax. Your mother is fine. She's working on getting the baby here now. Bringing humans into the world takes time. I was in the room, but I had to leave because men can't be in there when the baby is almost born. Your father is on his way. Anything else?" Bumi ran up to Zuko and put his arms around his waist wailing into his robe. Zuko put his arms around Bumi and stroked his hair. "It's OK buddy, it's alright. Your mother will be fine. Why don't we go check on the girls? They've gotten very quiet all of the sudden." He soothed.

Bumi cried a moment longer and took a deep breath. He took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes and sighed. Bumi felt bad for feeling so weak in that moment but was grateful Zuko was there with him. Zuko glanced at Rumi. "Go take a break." He mouthed to her silently and nodded in the direction of the door. She bowed graciously and went to go check on lunch progress and to have a cup of tea. Zuko kept his arm around Bumi as they peeked in on Izumi and Kya. Both girls had somehow fallen asleep on Bumi's bed still holding onto each other. They slept peacefully with tear streaked faces. Zuko smiled at the juxtaposition. He and Bumi left the room quietly and went back to the sitting room where they were before. Zuko sat down on a cushion and patted the one next to him to encourage Bumi to do the same. Once he sat, Zuko spoke. "Have I ever told you the story of how your Mama saved my life?" Bumi's eyes widened. "No way! Are you joking around Uncle Zuko?" He said skeptically. Zuko shook his head. "No, I'm not. In fact, Katara saved my life a couple of times even when she didn't like me much. Would you like to hear about it?" Bumi nodded excitedly. Zuko began his story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This format seems to come easier to me than chapter stories for whatever reason. I must persevere and finish my other two major stories and start a third so after this post I may wait a while to update on this story. Probably not, I'm lying optimistically. In this episode of Story Time with Zuko, Zuko tells Bumi about the time Katara saved his life twice. If you guys are liking these stories I would love to hear from you in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Here a fic, there a fic, everywhere a fic fic. -Old MacDonald who had a farm**

**Chapter 5-Of Love and Marriage (Part 2)**

"Your mother is a very powerful bender. I didn't realize how much until the day of Sozin's comet, but even when she isn't using her bending your mother is quite strong." Bumi looked at his uncle in doubt and admiration. "Mama is strong? She doesn't seem so strong now with the baby in her tummy." Zuko smiled. "No, your Mama is strongest of all when she is carrying a baby, but she also has to be extremely careful not just for her sake, but for the little one under her heart." He explained. "Once your mother saved my life when we were all living at the Western Air Temple during the war. She still didn't trust me from where I hurt her feelings in Ba Sing Se, but she saved my life anyway." Bumi was beside himself. "How did she do that? Was it like _boom, swoosh, crack_? Or was it like _swoosh, fwing, boom_?" Bumi got up and mimicked waterbending while he made his sounds. Zuko laughed at his nephew's antics and urged Bumi to return to his seat. "No, it was nothing like that. My sister Azula found our hiding place and attacked the mountain the temple was sitting on. She tried to bring down the whole place with us in it." Zuko said.

Bumi's mouth hung open in shock and amazement. "Whoa, Auntie Azula had a lot of problems, didn't she?" Bumi asked. Zuko smirked. "Still does if you ask me, but she's better now than before. Can I finish?" Zuko teased. Bumi frowned. "You mean you actually intend to finish this one?" Zuko gave a deep rumble of laughter. "I don't have to if you don't want me to…" Zuko suggested. Bumi shook his head violently. "No, no! By all means Uncle Zuko, finish! Don't let me stop you…" Zuko chuckled and ruffled Bumi's hair. Bumi laughed and settled down for the rest of the story. Zuko cleared his throat and continued. "I was fighting Azula atop a war balloon and somehow managed to puncture the thing. We suddenly both found ourselves free falling. Your father was driving Appa and moved down to catch me. Your mother was able to grab me as I passed by and pulled me onto the bison. She shouldn't have been able to do that but somehow, she did. That was the first way she saved me." Bumi's eye twitched. "She caught you? You're so much bigger and heavier than her! That's crazy…" he said with disbelief. Zuko nodded. "But one hundred percent true. And the second time she saved my life was even more unbelievable." Zuko added.

Bumi was all eyes and ears. "What happened? You said it was during Sozin's comet?" Bumi asked. "Yep." Zuko nodded. "Your mother and I were teamed up to go and stop Azula from being crowned as Fire Lord. This was during the time she lost touch with reality. I could tell she was slipping and told Katara as much when Azula challenged me to an Agni Kai." Bumi was practically foaming at the mouth. "No way, you didn't accept it did you?" Zuko didn't answer only smiled. "Well, that wasn't the most responsible decision was it?" Bumi remarked. Zuko laughed again. "No it wasn't. The original plan was to take her down together, but my sister is always two steps ahead even as a raging maniac. She knew we were stronger together, so she appealed to my national pride and challenged me instead for the throne. I accepted thinking that I could take her since she was unbalanced." Bumi was thoughtful. "But that didn't work did it? I mean you were expecting her to play fair while she was out of her mind." Zuko hummed. "You sir are absolutely correct. I did have too much faith in her humanity. No, she didn't play fair at all." Zuko adjusted himself on the cushion so he could tell the next part of the story that revealed more about their relationship than anything. Zuko sighed.

"Your mother had been instructed not to interfere in any way and stay out of the way while Azula and I battled in the courtyard or the match could be forfeited to Azula. Katara tried but with the comet the energy was intense, and the battle was pretty frickin' awesome. My sister didn't know I could redirect lightning. She tried to hit me, and I sent the bolt back to her. She nearly fainted with shock. I didn't see your mother moving behind me to get a better view of the situation and it was then that I taunted my sister. I said "What no lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Bumi gasped. "She wouldn't! Auntie Azula didn't do what I think she did, did she?" Bumi asked with a hint of fear. Zuko clicked his tongue and pointed at the boy. "She did exactly what you think. When I realized she was aiming for your Mama, I panicked. I wouldn't be able to get in the right stance to redirect the lightning so I did the only thing I could think of to do." Bumi inhaled sharply. His eyes were all on Zuko. Zuko grimaced. "Nah, I shouldn't finish this without your sister and Izzi." Bumi nearly crowed as Zuko attempted to get up. "No, don't you dare! Uncle Zuko please!" Zuko snorted as he laughed at Bumi's near coronary distress. "Alright, alright! I'll finish the story." He conceded as Bumi pounded on him.

Zuko sighed. "I jumped in front of the lightning. I released some of it but most of it remained in my body and damaged my chest just below my heart." He sighed again. "I couldn't finish the fight, but Azula had broken the rules by attacking a bystander. She forfeited the match. The rules of Agni Kai are as old as the Fire Nation and considered sacred. Azula had already lost but your mother was not having it. Katara tried to get to me to heal me, but my sister kept her back with lightning. Katara and Azula had their own epic battle that I couldn't see since I was dying." Zuko shrugged. "But I will say this: when your mother was done with Azula, she had a full mental breakdown, she was chained to a grate and she developed a serious fear of water. Your mother defeated my sister with her _waterbending_ during Sozin's comet when firebenders are supposed to be powered over one hundred times their normal strength and still had the strength to heal me from a lightning wound. If that doesn't say your mother is strong and powerful, I don't know what would convince you." Zuko said plainly. "It convinced me." A deep male voice broke through the silence. Aang was standing in the doorway smirking and holding his glider staff. "You two never told me what happened that day. You just mentioned that Azula lost the battle and that you were injured. Are you telling me my wife should be the Fire Lord right now?" Aang teased. Zuko's brows furrowed and his voice darkened. "Don't make jokes like that around here dude. When did you get back?" he asked surprised.

Bumi remained next to Zuko but his mouth hung open as he watched his father enter his bedroom. "Well, we just flew in this afternoon. We arrived at the palace a few minutes ago. Where's Katara?" Aang asked. Zuko's eybrow raised. "We?" he asked. Another voice cut through the air. "Sup Sparkykins? Miss me?" Toph asked sarcastically. "Oh, shit Toph! What are you doing here?" Zuko jumped up excitedly and hugged her like a long-lost friend which essentially, she was. Toph grunted in irritation. "Put me down Zuko, I can't see anything like this!" Zuko laughed and put her feet back on the ground. Her sightless eyes blew wide. "Oh! Katara's having the baby now. Like literally, now." Zuko looked at Aang and nodded. Aang's mouth hung open as processed the news. His wife was in labor and apparently giving birth this second. Within minutes, the midwife came out of the room and looked shocked at the sight of the Avatar standing with the Fire Lord. "Avatar Aang, you made it just in the nick of time! Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby boy. Would you like to see them now?" she asked. Aang ran in excitedly behind the midwife to Katara's room while Toph and Zuko hung back. Toph said just in Zuko's hearing. "Thank you for not punching him. I know you wanted to do it. We have a lot to talk about later." Zuko huffed. "Yeah we do…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK everyone, this episode of _Story Time with Zuko_ may be rated T+ for a slightly more than T mention of sex. Not explicit as some stories have been known to be on other sites (to which I will post the extended version once I finish editing ;-) Zuko is well on his way to an emotional meltdown. Aang is back and Zuko still hasn't dealt with the feelings about Aang's extended absence and the affect it had on his family. Toph is trying to be a good friend and help him take his mind off of things at a local bar, but a drunk man tells no tales.**

**Disclaimer: There are three things in this world that will never lie-Small Children, Drunk People, and Yoga Pants.-Unknown, but truly wise. (I am Fire Lord Zuko of the House of Kasai, and I approve this message...)**

**Chapter 6-Of Love and Marriage (Part 3)**

"I love her, you know." Zuko whined into his pint of ale which sat next to his depleted glass of Fire Whiskey. "I wanted to marry her and make us a family. A real one! During that time after she broke up with Aang. I was going to adopt Bumi and everything! But the council... they were awful! I hate them so much." Zuko frowned while staring at his reflection in the polished marble counter top. "I never asked for this job. They just gave it to me and said to themselves, "Hey, he's young and malleable with the right genealogy. Let's make him the Fire Lord." Zuko complained. Toph turned in his general direction and raised an eyebrow. Zuko was unfazed in his rant. "What did they think? My uncle was suddenly going to go all—fucking _So-zai-zulon_ on the world again if he became Fire Lord? He would have been perfect! Hell, he practically is the Fire Lord when I have to travel." Zuko hiccuped and threw his arms in the air for emphasis. "Si-Sixty is like a ripe age to be a Fire Lord! Not too young, not too old. Just the right age to have another kid and everything. That's how old Grandpa Azulon was...What the fuck?" Zuko began to laugh. "You saw how I mixed all their names together Toph?" He snorted. Toph ignored him as she took down another shot of fire whiskey. He looked over at Toph and called her name again. "Toph…Toffee? Toffee Pot?" He continued. Zuko snickered and began laughing uncontrollably at his own, albeit not funny, jokes. He kept laughing and slapping his knee until he thought about Katara's knees and ankles that were swollen from water weight her whole pregnancy: the same pregnancy that Aang, the husband who didn't deserve to be one, wasn't even present for until literally the last second, and Zuko began to sob in equal measure as easily as he laughed.

He thunked his head down on the bar's counter top over and over to the shock and dismay of patrons who wanted to drown their sorrows in peace. "As Zuko thumped his head on the counter he started chanting the mantra of "stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" in time with his self-harm. The bartender started moving Zuko's pints away and prepared to call the guard, but there was no need: Toph was more than ready to go. "Godsdammit Zuko, that's enough!" She slammed her hand down on the marble counter top of the bar causing cups to jump and teeter dangerously. "You are being a big, whiny man-baby and I swear to Kyoshi that I will channel her energy and send you to the center of the earth if you don't stop this embarrassing display right now! And if that doesn't work—" Toph bent down close to Zuko's ear and whispered. "I will call _Katara_ and you can explain to her post-natal brain why you are acting completely out of character because her _husband_ is here." She sat up with all the dignity of the noble woman was raised to be and bellowed. "Now shut the fuck up and let's go!" Zuko sat up immediately and sobered up (as much as the whiskey and ale would allow). He looked at Toph wide eyed and full of genuine fear. His voice was small and pitiful as he apologized. "I'm sorry Toph. You're right. I am an embarrassment. I'm a mess right now. We need to go."

Toph sighed deeply and closed her sightless eyes against the pain she felt behind them for herself, for Zuko. "You are not an embarrassment Zuko, but you are a mess. I know—I know what it's like to love someone you can't be with; it hurts. It's happened to me twice." She turned in his direction again and smiled. "You don't always get to choose who you love, but you don't stop loving just because it might not be reciprocated the way you wanted. You must keep loving. You must keep being who you are, or you lose a bit of yourself until you're nothing, just a memory, a shadow of yourself. Don't do that. You're too good, too important for that kind of life Zuko." Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat that felt too large. "Why can't... the people I love, just love me back? Why do they always have to leave me or hurt me? Why-Why can't things just go right for me?" Zuko asked in a moment of vulnerability that Toph hadn't expected from him. Toph looked up toward the ceiling and groaned softly. "Because Zuko... you need some fucking therapy…" she said. Zuko stared at Toph as if he had never seen her before and blinked. He squinted as he cocked his head to the side. He began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Toph's mouth hung open in sheer amazement. _That's it: Zuko's lost his mind; He's gone the way of his people,_ she thought. Zuko's laughter reduced to sighs and he grabbed Toph's hand. "Let's get out of here, Toph. I need some _fucking_ therapy…" he joked.

Moans of pleasure reverberated in the Fire Lord's chambers. Toph's voice rose and fell in time with the ecstasy she felt from Zuko's ministrations. Toph bit down on Zuko's shoulder to quiet herself and ran her fingernails down his back leaving red trails that would mark in the morning. Zuko swallowed Toph's moans with his kisses, thrusting his tongue in and out of hers tasting the mingling of whiskey and ale on them. His headboard thumped against the wall of the room adjoining Aang and Katara's. Zuko knew they were in for some serious teasing in the morning, but for tonight nothing else mattered because he was having a fucking therapy session. Their breaths morphed from steady and deep to intensely shallow and sporadic as they approached their climax. Their moans and pleas became more desperate until Zuko cried out his voice raspy and thick. Toph's voice trembled and keened sharply as she felt herself tumbling over the peak of rapture they climbed together. As they plateaued and returned to earth, Zuko fell deliciously heavily on Toph. He placed his arms on either side of her and rested his forehead on hers.

Toph began to laugh softly. "You are a godsdamned idiot Zuko." Toph said pecking him on his lips. She played in his damp but soft hair. "A very talented and well-endowed idiot, but an idiot nonetheless." Zuko gave her another kiss and smiled rolling over to lay down beside her with a grunt. "How so?" Zuko challenged. Toph raised up on her elbows and turned to Zuko. "You do realize when I said you needed "fucking therapy" that I meant you needed to talk to a professional, right?" Zuko put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Yeah, but I really needed this therapy session too." He said. Toph allowed herself to flop back on the bed and sighed while she whispered, "So did I." Zuko chuckled to himself. Toph furrowed her eyebrows. "What's so funny?" She asked concerned. Zuko smirked. "We're not going to hear the end of this tomorrow morning. Aang and Katara's room is right next to mine and we were _loud_. Very, very loud." He explained. Toph shut her eyes and groaned, "Godsdammit Zuko…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter picks up on previous chapter's "activities" from Aang and Katara's vantage point and into the next day. Both Aang and Toph have views on Katara and Zuko's friendship and their need to somehow step in and interfere with it though for entirely different reasons. Will shenanigans ensure? We shall see... This chapter also plays with perspective, perception, and principle. We will have another official story from Unka Zuko (and Aang?) in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Today's episode of Story Time with Zuko is sponsored by the the number "7" and the letter "P." Alphanumeric is for fan fiction...**

**Chapter 7-Of Love and Marriage (Part 4)**

"Gadzooks! This has to be the fourth time they've been at it tonight. Is that normal Katara?" Aang asked with horror. Moans of passion, fevered encouragements, and an occasional lewd phrase would drift through the wall indicating intense pleasure and enthusiasm between his two friends. His own love making only lasted 10 to 20 minutes at best and Katara never climaxed more than once with him. Katara breathed softly in and out in a rhythm she hoped would let her husband think she was sleeping. She'd be damned before she told her husband about her experiences with Zuko before they got married! Aang knew she had been with someone else for a time after their break-up but she never disclosed it was Zuko though she is sure her husband suspected it.

Katara had once been privy to extended passionate love making sessions with Zuko that would carry on throughout the night leaving her ravished and luxuriously sore in the morning. If she hadn't just pushed a whole human out of her body a week prior, she would have envied Toph. But not tonight. The baby, who Aang named Tenzin, would be up before she knew it for another feeding. Katara groaned wearily."Sweetie, go to sleep…the baby will be up soon." Katara mumbled drowsily to encourage Aang to stop talking about what was happening in the other room. Aang leaned over to give a gentle kiss to his wife's temple and then looked at the wall where the unmistakable sound of a headboard ramming against the wall in a fervent tempo droned on and he shook his head. _That can't be normal_ he thought to himself. He laid down beside his wife and snuffed the candle next to the bed using his airbending.

The next morning guests trickled into the dining room for breakfast and waited for the the Fire Lord who was strangely absent. Zuko was usually the first to rise along with the kitchen staff and work on business before the Council meetings which occurred after breakfast. No one could eat until he arrived. About thirty minutes after the last guest arrived, the Fire Lord drug in. He was exhausted! Tell-tale dark rings sat under his eyes and he had a fraction of his usual morning vigor. It was if he hadn't slept all night (which of course a select few knew he hadn't). Zuko greeted his guests cordially and attempted to stifle a yawn that came upon him suddenly.

Aang couldn't miss a chance to poke fun at his friend. "Good Morning Zuko! You look... tired today. So, uh where is Toph? We haven't seen her this morning either and we figured she'd be here by now." Katara elbowed her husband who gave her an innocent look. Zuko smirked. "She went to bed late; she's probably sleeping in-it was a long night." he said groggily. Aang chuckled. "Hmmn. Speaking of a long night, Zuko. Were you having Toph help you with some renovations in your bedroom? We heard furniture shifting around since our rooms are _right next_ to each other. It sounded a lot like a bed being pushed back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth…" he repeated speeding up at intervals. Zuko's face filled in a deep shade of red from his neck to his forehead which nearly matched his scar and he avoided looking at Aang and Katara directly. Aang and Katara snickered. Aang spoke low enough that the other guests couldn't hear, but many assumed they were having a normal jovial conversation.

Zuko lowered his voice and leaned in whispering, "I hate you. I hate you so hard." Aang began laughing heartily. Katara reached over touching Zuko's hand gently and whispered back, "I think it's nice that you two…you know, found each other. You both deserve to be happy. Then she turned to her husband "And deserve to have happy moments. Even if the two of them did fuck to Tenzin's feeding schedule all night…all night Zuko? Tui and La!" Katara couldn't help to throw in her own teases fo r keeping her up with their romantic escapades. Aang frowned in disappointment. He never heard his wife use such crude language before. He hoped she didn't speak that way around the children or people who looked up to the Avatar as an example. He would have to speak to her about her language privately. Zuko groaned in embarrassment. He hoped that he didn't make Katara uncomfortable by her knowing that he was with Toph last night. It was at that moment Toph walked in fresh faced and dressed in a beautiful emerald green tunic with matching pants, but also with a slightly halted limp that Katara recognized as that luxurious soreness that happened after a good lovemaking session.

"Morning everybody, am I too late? Toph asked as she stroll-limped to the table. Katara and Zuko exchanged a look of understanding and smirked. Zuko turned to Toph and spoke pleasantly. "No, you're right on time. We haven't started yet. Aang was informing me of a, uh, noise complaint from last night." Toph sat down gingerly next to Zuko wincing with a slight grunt and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, really? That's interesting. Ah, I know! It must have been when we were moving the bed last night. Just couldn't find the right position so we had to try them all…" Toph explained wryly. Katara was drinking right at that moment and sputtered as the water came out of her nose. Aang almost choked on his pastry and Zuko laughed as if he had just won the lottery.

Zuko grabbed Toph's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Toph squeezed back and intertwined her fingers with his. They might not make love again tonight (as she was quite happily sore), but they were going to do it again and soon. It was enough to hear and feel Aang and Katara's reactions to their tryst. She would help Zuko heal and move on even if it meant hurting Katara's feelings (or being a little petty). Toph loved Katara like a sister but hated how she used Zuko as her emotional escape instead of confronting and dealing with her husband. Toph knew that Katara truly loved Zuko but chose Aang as the socially safe option. What bothered Toph most was that Katara continued to run to Zuko whenever Aang abandoned his family. She thought Katara was trying to have her cake and eat it too. She would fix that and quickly.

Toph had finally found the courage to admit how she felt about Aang on the way to the Fire Nation. Not because she wanted to break up his marriage or even expected anything to come from it, but because she wanted him to know. She wasn't expecting anything except an honest conversation. Aang wasn't willing to give her even that and told her that there was nothing there for her (which she already knew). He loved Katara and there was no one else he wanted. Toph understood that and challenged that he may want to begin thinking more about Katara and spending time with his family before he looked around and his family was gone and moved on without him. The last week of travel together was quite terse and silent between them.

Aang smiled as he observed Zuko and Toph's sudden displays of affection. He didn't think that they were attracted to each other at all considering the conversation he had with Toph on Appa, but he thought perhaps since they were so close as friends their relationship would be good for them. Toph would help Zuko think less about Katara. Maybe then Zuko wouldn't be so overprotective and possessive of Katara's time and friendship and Toph could perhaps get over her feelings for him. Aang cringed as he thought about how Toph made an awkward confession on their way back to the Fire Nation. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he shut Toph's advances down immediately.

The memory instantly brought to his mind his wife and best friend's friendship. It irked Aang that Katara and Zuko were so close and seemed to have so many secret looks and conversations that went over his head. He knew there was nothing romantically going on between them, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous over how easily their relationship flowed. He wanted that relationship with his wife though sometimes he felt he could confide in Toph easier than Katara. That's why he had to make the lines of their friendship clear. That's also why he had to help Katara depend on Zuko less. The less time they spent together the better.

Aang realized suddenly the dining room was devoid of children. His children. "Hey Katara, where are Bumi, and Kya? I'm surprised they aren't here." Katara rolled her eyes and smirked. "I told you Aang, the children go to tutoring with Izumi in the morning. They all encourage one another and make the time pass more eventfully. It also gives me a much-needed break during the day." She said. Aang looked at his wife in surprise. "Bumi I could understand going to school, but Kya is only four. She should be spending more time with her mother don't you think?" he cautioned. Katara swung her head around to look at her husband. "Excuse me?" She said with a tone that all who knew Katara knew this conversation wasn't going to end well for Aang.

Zuko stood up suddenly. "Hey Toph! Why don't we take breakfast in my study? I wanted to talk to you about something privately anyway." Toph was mid-bite into a tart and froze. She then bit the tart and chewed completely before answering. "Hell, no! This is about to be a shit-show and I have a front row seat!" she exclaimed gesturing toward Aang and Katara. Zuko hummed deeply and in one sweeping motion picked Toph up and carried her off kicking and complaining on his side. Other guests at the table gasped in surprise at the Fire Lord's unorthodox actions with the Lady Bei Fong and murmured at the lack of decorum among the distinguished guests, while the Avatar and his wife glared at one another in what appeared to be a stalemate.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And the beat goes on... Katara and Aang have had a fight. Aang is coming back to his family as if he hasn't been gone a quarter of the year and the last trimester of his wife's pregnancy. One cannot simply walk back into family life and make demands. Toph and Zuko are trying to walk that thin line between friends and friends plus. Zuko tells the story of the time they went to see the Ember Island Players perform The Boy in the Iceburg by Pu On Tim.**

**Disclaimer: All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.-William Shakespeare. Fan fiction is for actors...**

**Chapter 8-Of Love and Marriage (Part 5)**

"Still mad at Aang, Kat?" Zuko asked without looking up from his paperwork. Katara grunted in annoyance. She opted not to answer the question as she and Toph sat in the Fire Lord's study playing gently with Tenzin on the couch. Tenzin gripped Toph's finger delicately and cooed at his mother Katara. "Awww, Sugar Queen. Tenzin is so cute!" Toph exclaimed. Katara beamed and began to preen like a proud mother does. "Oh, I know right? He has Aang's hair and such beautiful gray eyes and…" She stopped when she realized she unsuspectingly fell for Toph's baiting. Her shoulders fell. "I hate you so hard." She said dryly. Zuko snickered from his spot and Toph crowed in victory. "Ha Ha! Finally! All it took was another pregnancy for you to dumb down enough." She sighed loudly. "Life is good…" Toph whispered.

Katara took Tenzin's hand off Toph's finger and scowled. "I don't think that's funny, Toph. I haven't gotten dumber since I've had children. My priorities on what's important to think about have shifted. Thinking about whether you are going to trick me is not a priority anymore. Toph smirked. "Ok, Katara…" Katara glared at Toph though of course she was unfazed since she couldn't see it. Katara sighed and began shifting Tenzin who was fussy. "Hey, I gotta go feed my little guy. Don't you two do anything that would potentially create an international incident." Katara quipped as she walked out the door. "No promises." Toph called behind her.

Zuko shook his head at his two friends' antics. He spoke gently to Toph once Katara closed the door. "You didn't have to call her dumb, you know. She's already sensitive from her fight with Aang yesterday morning over the kids. I don't think they've made up." He said concerned. Toph shrugged then frowned. "Wow. That sucks, but I wasn't really calling her dumb. Katara just never fell for the joke before. She is practically a genius. It was just deeply satisfying to get her after all this time." Toph explained. Zuko hummed. "I suppose if that's what you're into…" he teased lightly. Toph smirked. "Nah, I'm more into the tall and brooding types with really large—" Zuko cut her off. "No! Don't say it." He warned. Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "I was going to say really large positions in government but you're nasty." She finished with a sneer. Zuko laughed loudly. "No, you weren't." he challenged. Toph laughed with a snort. "Well, I guess we'll never know will we, your highness?"

Zuko laughed again and stood up. In two steps Zuko crossed the room and leaned over Toph effortlessly balancing himself on the back of the couch. Toph felt his warm breath on her neck and ear and shivered. "I could find a nice position for you if you'd like." He whispered seductively. Toph remained motionless lest she melted from his proximity and heat. She swallowed hard. "What kind of position, my liege?" she whispered a slight smile forming on her lips. Zuko stood up again and smirked. "I need an ambassador from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation." Toph sat stunned with her mouth open. She can't believe she allowed herself to get played by Zuko. First time for everything she supposed. Zuko continued. "I thought about King Bumi of Omashu, but he freaks my Council out…a lot. I also thought about Haru, but I think he still hates my guts for some reason. It's hard to get a read on him."

Zuko rubbed his face tiredly. "What about you? Would you want to be an ambassador and come to the Fire Nation on occasion and give me advice on how to deal with the other nations?" he asked. Toph laughed. "I'm practically an ambassador already. I think you should get someone who doesn't have a metalbending school to run. You know I have to go back to Yu Dao by summer, right?" Zuko looked up thoughtfully. "You know the council doesn't really meet during the summer anyway because most of us are travelling to Ember Island to escape the heat. You'd be an amazing ambassador and I think you should consider it. As a bonus, it'd be nice to see you more often." He said sincerely. Toph threw her head back and groaned. "Ugh, you can't get all feely-feely on me! I'll think about it, Ok?" Zuko smiled. "That's all I ask." He said.

Through lunch and dinner Aang and Katara continued their cold war. Katara wasn't speaking to Aang for his audacity to tell her what to do with the children when he was practically an absentee father. She also didn't appreciate his insinuation that she was becoming a coarse and less refined woman because of the one word she used at breakfast. Aang was angry that his wife was becoming a woman he didn't recognize anymore who cursed in public and sent four-year olds to school and made decisions about their family without his input. Toph tried to give them some insight, but Aang and Katara quickly cut her off and stormed off in opposite directions. Toph decided the best plan of action was to stay out of their way until they resolved their issues.

It was bedtime now and Katara was feeding Tenzin in the nursery. Bumi, Kya and Izumi were all dressed for bed and waiting patiently in Bumi's sitting room for Aang to come and tell them a story like he promised. It was well after the time he said he'd come and Zuko and Toph decided they would help get the party started. "Ok, to make up for the last time I did a story I didn't finish, I'm going to tell you about the time when we all went to see a play by the Ember Island Players. The name of the performance was The Boy in the Iceburg by Pu On Tim and it was about—" "Pu…On…Tim?" Bumi interrupted snickering. The girls looked at each other and covered their mouths trying to hold in their laughter. Toph snickered at the unintended pun and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Zuko frowned playfully. "Yes kid, don't interrupt. It's a very unfortunate play made by a person with a very unfortunate name. It's about your father and the rest of us too from the Fire Nation's point of view before the war ended. The play was a disaster." He said shaking his head.

Toph guffawed when she remembered certain embarrassing details about some of the play's characters. Zuko looked at Toph suspiciously. "Was the play funny?" Kya asked. "It was hilarious!" Toph answered jubilantly. "My part was played by some huge burly dude who did a sonic yell to "see". I felt so honored. I even got his autograph!" she chirped. The girls looked at their aunt Toph in awe. "Why did you get his autograph if you couldn't see it?" Bumi asked doubtfully. Toph sat still and "looked" in Bumi's direction. "Why do ask so many questions when you should be listening to the story? Silence…" Toph demanded. Bumi pouted and Zuko chuckled. "Yeah, there were some pretty shocking events that happened during that play. For example, your father was played by a woman." At that the children howled with laughter. Bumi's mouth hung open and he gawked at his Uncle. "No way! No way! He's definitely a man. Why would they do that?" Bumi squealed.

"Remember, when we set out to save the world, we were all just children. I was the oldest person in the group, and I was only 16. Your father was still a boy when he fought and defeated my father."Zuko smirked. Toph smiled at this and added, "Yes, and don't forget Aang hadn't hit puberty yet so he still had that really high and girly voice. Aside from the airbending, that was why I call him Twinkletoes." The children looked at one another and asked together, "What's puberty?" Zuko elbowed Toph just as she was about to answer and he whispered, "No! Not your job…" Toph grinned maniacally and sat back folding her arms. "Sorry kids! You'll have to ask your parents." She said smugly. The children groaned and whined in disappointment.

"Ask their parents what?" Aang inquired as he entered his son's bedroom in a yellow silken night shirt and bed pants. Kya asked as innocently as the dawn. "What's pooberty, Daddy?" Aang's eyes went impossibly wide and he stammered. He looked to Zuko and Toph sharply, "What in the world have you been talking to our children about?" Zuko hid his smile and tried to remain serious. "We were talking about The Boy in the Iceburg by the Ember Island players and how your part was played by a woman." Aang rolled his eyes. "Gah! That was the worst play ever! Whose bright idea was it to go anyway?" Aang complained. "Snoozles and Fan Girl's idea." Toph said. Aang sighed wearily. "Yeah, I remember now. Well Zuko was right. Some hyperactive woman with no hair played my part and danced around like a fairy princess. It was quite biased I think." Katara came in with baby Tenzin at this point and smirked. "I dunno Aang. It seemed pretty accurate to me. You are more in touch with your feminine side, what you saw that night was the truth, remember?" Aang frowned at the memory of Toph's words from all those years ago. Toph and Zuko howled with recognition and began talking at the same time about Katara's part.

"You remember how they had that—No you first. No, I insist. Ok fine. I'll go." Toph took over. "You remember how they had that scene with you and Zuko, and you and Jet, and you and Haru, and you and…" Katara's eyes bucked. "Wait a minute! Haru wasn't even in that one! You're terrible, Toph. OK! I get it! They thought I was a floozy from the Water Tribes. The play was in the freaking Fire Nation during a war that lasted 100 years! Gods! Can we all agree that this play was the absolute worst and totally not accurate at all so that our kids can go to bed?" Toph, Zuko, and Aang all laughed until their sides ached as Katara grew beet red in the face when she remembered all the uncomfortable and completely inappropriate scenes that her character was in. Tenzin whimpered at the change in his mother's voice. Katara bounced and soothed him calm again. Kya walked up to her mother and tugged on her dress. Katara looked down with a gentle smile and asked tentatively. "What is it princess?" Kya again asked, "Mama, what is pooberty?" Katara's face fell. _What in the hell have they been talking about while I was gone?_ she thought to herself. Katara brightened her voice. "Ok kiddos! Time for bed." The children moaned as they were unable to finish yet another story even with so many adults telling it, and none of them knew what puberty was still. Story time was becoming a challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So things are coming to a close in this story maybe three or four chapters from now. Aang and Katara were at an impasse because of a difference in opinions and past trauma/drama/decisions. There are still more bedtime stories to come and a little more drama/action to come. I have truly enjoyed writing this story because it stretched me creatively and I didn't realize so many people would actually like it. Keep in mind that there will be a resolution to all of the conflicts (sort of) and things will make sense when it's all said and done (I hope).**

**Disclaimer: One little, two little three little story lines. Four little, five little, six little story lines. Seven little, eight little, nine little story lines. 10 million story lines written. Fan fiction is for telling stories...**

**Chapter 9-Epiphanies**

Aang and Katara finally made up with one another after the children had gone to bed. Katara knew that Aang was concerned because it had been a while since he saw his family and the changes were probably startling considering Katara never used crude language in front of Aang. In fact, there were a lot of things the Avatar's wife didn't do in front of or with her husband. She knew how sensitive he was to things like alcohol, lewd jokes and violence. Katara loved all these things and so did her friends.

Most times the Gaang would hang out after Aang left to go to bed so that the real fun could begin. Not only could Katara drink every individual in the room under a table, everyone else who truly knew her was also aware of her ability to cuss a sailor under a table. Of course, Katara made it clear to her husband that she didn't use that kind of language around the children, but she wasn't going to stop using it around her closest friends and family which included the Fire Lord and Lady Bei Fong.

She reminded Aang of a few other things her husband overlooked about her decisions as well. "You do realize that Izumi is also four years old and goes to school? I would never just send Kya to classes to get rid of her. You do also realize that they are learning age appropriate skills like writing characters and proper court manners, things our son benefits from learning too? Aang listened to his wife stunned. He tried to speak. "I…" Katara interrupted. "And another thing Aang: the only reason I make decisions like sending the children to school in the first place is because at the end of the day your work leaves me alone. _Alone_ Aang. I am raising our children without you and it's too much to do by myself. If Zuko wasn't so kind as to allow us to stay here from time to time, I would be a depressed glob making poor decisions because I'm depressed. At least here I have people to talk to like Uncle Iroh or Ty Lee and Toph when we can nail her down. The children adore Izumi and love spending time with her. I can eat meat!" At that Aang raised an eyebrow disdainfully.

Katara scoffed. "Look at things from my perspective, Sweetie. When you're gone, we are truly alone at Air Temple Island. Sometimes it feels like we're just being tolerated rather than accepted there by the Air Acolytes." Aang's face fell. "I didn't know you felt that way. I don't mean to leave you alone, but you know my work as the Avatar is important. Traveling is an important part of that." He explained. Katara sighed. "I know that which is why I don't stop you, but consider this: how many of these trips could you have made with your family in tow? How often could I have been apart of the conversations you've had with other leaders? How do you think our children feel when you leave and don't return for weeks and sometimes months on end? Did you know Kya is a waterbender?" Katara asked. Aang inhaled sharply. He didn't know Kya was a waterbender! He didn't think about any of these questions Katara posed. He hung his head in shame. Toph was right. He did need to start thinking about his family and spending time with them before it was too late. He knew what he had to do.

"Katara, I want to do better by our family. You deserve better. I want us to go back home and I want to take some time off to be with just our family. I want to be more available to help you and to help raise our children. I'm sorry it took something like this to help me realize it. Can you forgive me for not being there for you?" Katara wanted to pout and revel in her annoyance a little longer, but Aang was so sincere and he was making puppy-cat eyes at her. Katara tried not to smile but her lips turned up as he intensified the cute. She huffed in laughter. "I would like that very much Aang. I want to go home too. When will we leave?" she asked. Aang was pensive. "I was thinking maybe in a few more weeks. The Fire Lord is hosting a banquet in my honor and I think we should give Tenzin more time to get a little older before we fly. What do you think?"

Katara widened her eyes in shock. He wanted to know what she thought? He really was trying. "Uh, I think that sounds great, Aang! I think we should tell the children tomorrow. You know Izumi and Kya are practically inseparable. They will need time to get used to the idea." Aang's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Why are we worried about what Izumi thinks? She has her father here and she'll just have to get used to it. It's not like they are siblings." _Well, actually… Oh, this complicates things._ Katara knew now that she was going to have to tell Aang the truth. It would have to be today. Katara stood. "Hey, I need to go check on Tenzin and a few other things. Will you be available for lunch today? She asked. Aang smiled, "Of course, Katara. Did you want to uh, make it private?" he asked hopefully. Katara smiled. "Sure, it will just be us and Toph and Zuko." Aang blinked. "Oh. Ok that's…fine, I guess." Katara giggled and kissed the top of Aang's nose. He rolled his eyes and pecked her lips softly. Katara waved to Aang shyly on her way out of the bedroom. Aang gave a goofy smile and waved back. As Katara closed the door, both she and her husband sighed deeply to themselves but for entirely different reasons.

Katara went to find the Fire Lord. She approached Zuko's study as her custom was and poked her head in. The regret was instant. She found Toph straddled across Zuko's lap with only her open tunic and a smile. At least Zuko had on his robe…kind of. The sounds emanating from the two made it clear that someone forgot to lock the door. "Oh Fuck, Agni! I can't un-see this!" Katara groaned closing the door as quickly as she opened it. She knew now there would be a permanent image burned in her mind of Zuko having chair sex with Toph. "I probably should have sent a note…" she lamented as she went to go scrub her eyes.

Lunchtime was tense. Katara and Aang were sitting on one side of the small dining table set up in Aang and Katara's receiving room while Zuko and Toph sat on the other. Katara managed to get a note to Zuko about what they needed to do a few hours before. Zuko was on board and Toph was just there to see how it was all going to go down. She secretly hoped someone got punched. Katara spoke first. "So…I asked for us to have this lunch together because, um, there is something that Zuko and I needed to tell you, Aang. It should have been done a long time ago, but at the time, I was just afraid of how you would have reacted. Aang looked at Katara nervously. He wasn't sure what bag his wife was about to come out of, but he hoped it didn't involve sex with Zuko during their marriage. He didn't think his mind could take it if it did. Katara took in a deep breath through her nose. "Well, um it has to do with Kya and Izumi." Aang looked at his wife sideways. "What about Kya and Izumi?" he asked. Katara looked to Zuko nervously. Zuko spoke up. "Well, when you and Katara were not together for that time not long after Bumi was born, Katara and I were together for over a year. I wanted…I wanted to marry her, but the council was against it completely. Then you came back."

Zuko ran his hands through his hair which lost its topknot earlier that morning. He sighed. "When you and Katara reconciled we didn't know…" Zuko pressed his lips together and looked off in the distance. Aang's face pinched in distress. "Didn't know what? Didn't know what, Katara? Zuko?" His voice rose a few octaves. Katara finished. "We didn't know that I was pregnant with Zuko's child. I found out about a week after our wedding. I planned to tell you right away, but then you got called away to the rebellion in Omashu. I didn't think this was something I could tell you in a letter." _No, this was worse._ Aang thought. He took a shuddering breath. Katara pressed her lips together nervously. She continued softly. "So, I waited for you to come home. And... I waited. You were gone for over six months—Six months Aang! I questioned if I had made a mistake in marrying you. I thought perhaps you really didn't want to work things out. I wanted to marry you to legitimize Bumi and be a real family…" Katara looked at Aang to gauge his response. His face was unreadable. She looked away and continued. "You were so excited about the baby when you came back, but it seemed like every time I wanted to tell you there was a new call keeping you away for days and weeks at a time. You were gone so much, I was afraid you wouldn't even be there for the birth. I finally sent Zuko a message to come because I wasn't sure you would be there. You weren't there and he did come. Zuko stayed until Kya was born. " Katara wrung her hands together and took a deep breath to steady herself before she continued.

"Izumi was a surprise. I didn't know I was having twins and that they'd be so... different. Izumi is Zuko's spirit and image. I suppose Kya is mine. I begged Zuko to take Izumi back to the Fire Nation. I felt I couldn't tell you anymore and I knew I couldn't keep her . We created a story of how she came to be so that Zuko could justify her presence and went with it. He declared Izumi his heir. The only other person who knew about Izumi was the midwife, and she took the secret to her grave when she passed away a few years ago. It should never have been a secret in the first place! We never intended to keep this from you and we knew we couldn't keep this from you anymore." The energy in the room was intense. Toph scanned everyone's heartrate. Aang's heartbeat was deceptively normal. It was the calm before the cyclone. Zuko's heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest at this rate and Katara's heart was steady: She told her truth. Toph felt it best to monitor and keep her mouth shut until the shit hit the fan.

Aang's voice was barely a whisper. "Do they know?" Katara looked confused for until she realized he meant the twins and Bumi. Katara spoke softly. "We suspect they do." She sighed. Aang scoffed. Zuko worked his jaw slowly. He was a ball of emotion and knew that saying anything would probably be the catalyst to set off the time bomb that was this situation. Aang stood up. He scowled deeply at Zuko. "We leave tomorrow after the banquet." He looked at Katara with disgust. "You won't be returning to _this_ place. Consider Izumi your gift and contribution to the ongoing peace of the Fire Nation." Zuko stood up. _Oh, fuck. Our fan moment has arrived_ Toph thought. _Bad call Aang. Bad call…_ Katara sat stunned processing what her husband had the gall to dictate to her. Her voice was now as still as a deep running river. "You don't get to dictate to me my life. Whatever mistakes I made I own them and am willing to live with them, but Kya and Izumi are not one of those mistakes. I told you this information as a courtesy. It is your right to know. I told you this because it was the right thing to do! If you think I'm about to spend the rest of my life in penance as your little pet because your ego is wounded…"

Aang scoffed openly now. "My ego? _My_ ego, right. It was the right thing to do? Hah, that's funny." he chuffed. "The right thing to do was to not sleep around with my best friend with the world watching!" His voice echoed off the walls from his wind enhancement. A strong breeze ripped through the room as he continued. "The right thing to do would have been to keep your legs closed!" Katara stood stunned at Aang's words. Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at the man she thought she knew. He wasn't finished. He was just getting started. "I knew you were here with Zuko after you left. I knew and I didn't say anything because I also knew your "little affair" wouldn't last. I knew the two of you would never work out because the world isn't ready for it. You weren't even ready for it! You left Zuko as soon as I returned for you. I _chose_ to come back to you Katara for Bumi's sake. I didn't want people saying the awful things about him I heard. Do you know what people called you behind my back while we weren't together? What people whispered at functions and events thinking I couldn't hear them? What people snickered and tittered when I walked past them?" He spat. "They called you Aang's Folly and the Fire Lord's Exotic Concubine. Those with less respect called you the Slut of the Four Nations and the Seductress of the South. Creative, right?" He ground out. "Stop it, Aang." Toph cautioned. She felt Zuko's heartrate speed and his breathing deepen. He was gearing up for that ass kicking he promised. Aang ignored her. He would say his peace.

"And this one…This one is my personal favorite: They called you the Avatar's rejected whor—" Aang didn't see the fist coming when Zuko jumped the table. He dragged Aang up against a wall with no effort rapidly hitting him in the face several times with a force rivaled only by Toph in her rock suit. Katara screamed as Aang slumped to the floor. Zuko's voice was hoarse with fury. "You will never say those words again! You will not speak ill of Katara. You don't have to love her, but you will treat her with respect! I will kill you before I let you disrespect her again." Zuko's chest heaved with the effort to breath at a normal rate. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room opening the door so hard it bounced against the wall a few times. _Godsdammit Zuko, you hothead!_ Toph thought as she rolled her eyes. She sighed deeply. "I'm going to go check on the Fire Lord. You may want to see to your husband; he's still breathing. Zuko will be fine once he cools off. If I'm not back in an hour or two, I've probably encased him in stone or he's… giving me his next heir. Either one…" Katara choked back a sob at Toph's words as she pulled water from a nearby pitcher. "This is all my fault," she whispered over and over. Toph put her hand on Katara's shoulder. "Not by yourself it isn't. You all had a part to play in this. I better go before the wrong person gets in Zuko's way."

Katara didn't respond as she continued to focus on Aang. Toph walked out in the direction Zuko left. It took over an hour for Toph to make it through the maze of tunnels, paths and turns Zuko took to get outside of the palace. She realized quickly this wasn't his first time needing to make an escape. When she found him Zuko was sitting on the shore of small inlet that was hidden from view by the mountains. His hair was back in his topknot with his crown firmly secured. He stared out at the water for a awhile then closed his eyes against the breeze and bright sun directly in his face. The irony wasn't lost on him. Toph at first said nothing as she sat by his side. She then spoke loudly breaking the silence and tranquility of the moment. "I thought we said we wouldn't create any international incidents." Toph smirked. Zuko huffed. "No, those were Katara's words and I recall that your exact words were 'no promises' Lady Bei Fong." He said softly. Toph chuckled lightly. "Oh Gods, are we using titles now?" she joked. Then in a serious tone. "How's your hand?" Zuko snorted and held up his bruised and bloodied knuckled hand. "Not as bad as Aang's face was I'm sure." Toph nodded. "Hmmn. Well, Katara was working on him when I left so he'll more than likely have a few cuts here and there, but the bruising will be gone probably." Zuko nodded. He sighed deeply settling back into his silent contemplation and pensive mood.

Toph didn't press the issue and chose to sit in the peace and enjoy it with Zuko feeling the earth beneath her expand and continue out under the water. "This place must be really beautiful for you to come all the way out here." She said. Zuko cleared his throat gently. "Lu Ten, my cousin, you know, Uncle Iroh's son, used to bring me out here whenever I was having a bad day." He rasped. Toph raised an eyebrow. "You've spent a lot of time on this shore haven't you?" She teased. Zuko chuckled. "Yes, more than I care to admit." He realized. His shoulders slumped. "On a scale of one to ten how bad is the fuck up?" Zuko asked sincerely. Toph sighed tiredly. "I would give all three of you a seven or eight. It's not "reversing all the good you did for the world" fucked up but it is pretty fucked up right now. You each had a part to play in this drama." Zuko stared ahead watching the waves gently caress the shore but he was listening. His heartrate increased as Toph was speaking. She continued. "Aang was wrong for pushing the envelope with you. He was angry and feigning innocence from and ignorance of the situation. He tries to come off so clean sometimes. It's easier for him to blame others for his failings instead of looking at himself. He will have to face his issues one day soon. Your problem was that you should have accepted that when Katara took Aang back, he was who she really wanted. You should have let her go then, and now you have no choice. You must let her go." Zuko swallowed hard. "Yeah." He whispered.

Zuko realized now almost too little too late that he was ready to let Katara go. He had Izumi and all the joy that comes from being her father. Katara gave him the greatest gift he could ever ask for with his daughter. He wouldn't trade that for the world. He wanted to have a relationship with Kya too but after today… Before Zuko could sink into self-pity, Toph smiled kindly and grabbed Zuko's hand. Zuko turned and without intending to he admired Toph's profile. He was stricken by her petite jaw line and pixie eyes that though sightless were a beautiful pale green. Her lips, thinner and less full than Katara's, were still shapely and quite kissable. The sunlight played on the dark silken strands of hair that fell free from her bun. Toph truly was a beautiful woman. "You should paint a picture; it would last longer." Toph said with a slight smirk. She picked up on Zuko's heart rate elevating slightly. She realized with surprise he was looking at her. Zuko hummed. "I just might." He said and placed his free hand on his knee to stand up. "I think it's time for me to go be an adult. I have apologies to issue and little hearts to break. Coming with me?" He asked Toph not really expecting her to follow. Toph reached for his hand. "Let's go Hothead." She said as he helped her stand.

Zuko's lip curled up in a sneer. "A new nickname…Nice." Toph sighed. "This nickname will remain until you stop punching Avatars." Zuko pressed his lips together in thought. With a pop of his lips he said, "No promises." At that Toph howled with laughter and Zuko joined in. Toph punched Zuko in the arm. Zuko grabbed his arm. "Ow! What the hell, Toph! What was that for?" Zuko asked in annoyance. She looked unapologetic as she said, "That was for messing up my day having to deal with mega emotional shit when I could have been getting laid in different locations around the palace." Zuko rubbed his arm gingerly knowing it was going to bruise. "Fair enough…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We've got a couple more chapters in this story and things they are shaping up to be something else. I feel like things are coming full circle in this story and maybe I satisfied some of the reasons Katara and Zuko didn't end up together. It was good for me to write this so that when I write Zutara stories I won't feel like I'm chasing a pipe dream. Like I said in my reply to a review, yes, this situation is a mess but it answers some whys for me. Things will get better as things tend to do. The kids are next in the last chapters and Zuko will tell a few more good stories because he owes them that much at least. I hope you are still enjoying these episodes of Story Time with Zuko though they did go on pause so that the butt kicking came as Zuko promised some chapters ago.**

**Disclaimer: Story time is for Zuko and Zuko is for Story Time. Zuko and Story Time are for Fan fiction...**

**Chapter 10-More Epiphanies**

Izumi's life was in shambles. Aang went to pick Bumi and Kya up from school early. He ignored Izumi and the instructor altogether as he told his children to move quickly. Katara bowed apologetically to the instructor and the look in her eyes told Izumi that all was not right in the world. Izumi ran from the classroom looking for her father. She ran as fast as she could to her father's study. She was not as bold a Katara to poke her head in the study without knocking. Izumi pounded on the door in the hopes her father was there. "Come in." she heard her father say. Izumi breathed in relief and opened door. "Father, Uncle Aang and Auntie Katara just took Bumi and Kya away!" she screeched. Zuko kept his head down. "I know my little turtleduck. It was time for them to go home." Izumi stared at her father in shock. "But there's a banquet for them tonight! They're not staying for their own party?" Zuko sighed. "It's probably for the best. Uncle Aang is very angry right now…" Izumi thought about it. "What did you do Father?" Zuko laughed at his daughter's keen sense of perception. He sighed heavily. "I loved your mother…" he said softly.

Izumi stepped up quietly to her father and looked at his sad eyes and tired face. He opened his arms and invited her to sit on his lap. She leaned on his shoulder and he rocked her gently. They sat in silence for a while. Izumi contemplated what her father said. "It was ok to love my mother. That's why I'm here and Kya is my sister. It's why my mother was so happy here. That doesn't seem like such a bad thing." She said. Zuko nodded in agreement. "It isn't. You and your sister are my greatest accomplishment to date, but your mother has a husband that isn't me and she needs to be with him. They must be a family. I need to let her go, let them go. It doesn't feel right, but it is the right thing to do." Izumi frowned. "If you loved mommy so much why didn't you marry her?" Izumi asked. It was Zuko's' turn to frown. "Because sometimes life doesn't work out that way, my princess. You can love people and still not have a life with them the way you want." He sighed knowing it was a hard truth to hear. Izumi turned her face to her father's robe and began to cry. "Why do the people we love have to go away? I don't want to love people if it hurts so much…" Zuko closed his eyes against the tears. He didn't want this to be his daughter's first lesson on love.

Aang moved about like a whirlwind packing and stowing items on Appa. Appa groaned at his person's mood. Whatever got his Aang so worked up was going to make the trip tiresome. Aang would push him to fly long and hard. Appa tried to nuzzle Aang, but he was pushed away. "Not now Appa…" Aang said curtly. A voice called gently in the barn. "Appa's just concerned Aang, like I am. You haven't said anything all afternoon. Please, talk to me." Katara encouraged. Aang held on to the bale of hay he was moving for Appa. The straw shook in his arms. His tattoos glowed a faint light blue before fading. Aang took a deep calming breath. "Katara, I am angry with you. If it weren't for the fact that I love you so much this palace would have already been destroyed…" Katara looked down at her hands. "I know that. I lied to you…for years. I chose to cover up something that couldn't be helped in favor of protecting your feelings. I know I should have told you the truth immediately about Kya and Izumi. Aang you have every right to be upset with me and Zuko but there's more to this than you're telling. What else are you angry about?" Katara probed gently.

Aang dropped the hay in front of Appa and moved as though he were making his way to the door. He stopped suddenly and sighed. He turned to look at Katara his eyes suspiciously bright. "It's obvious Zuko still loves you. I mean no one gives a woman's husband five punches to the face for someone they're just friends with," he scoffed. "I thought about it: if Kya is not my daughter, are Bumi and Tenzin my sons? You said it yourself; I was never home! How can I know that you've been faithful to me after all this time?" Katara jerked as though struck. She looked at Aang incredulously until she thought about what he said: Why would Aang believe in her fidelity to the marriage if she had a child by his best friend and didn't tell him even if it was before they married? That would eradicate any faith in her ability to tell the truth. It would call her character and motives into question. For the first time Katara realized they had a long way to go in saving their marriage—if it could be saved.

Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "You're right. You have every right to feel this way, Aang. There is nothing I can say to convince you of my faithfulness because I haven't been honest with you. All I can tell you is what I know: Bumi and Tenzin are yours and you are the only father Kya has ever known. I may never be able to convince you of this, but you need to understand that you didn't just choose me; I chose you too. I think Zuko understands this finally. He asked me if I loved you and I couldn't and wouldn't deny it. I do love you Aang. If you are willing, I want to try to make our marriage work." Aang closed his eyes against the tears that spilled over and down his cheeks. He wanted to stay angry but Katara admitting she still loved him took the fight out of him. He inhaled a deep cleansing breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Katara intently. "I want…to try. I meant what I said about being here for you. I do want to leave the Fire Nation, but I think we should avoid an international incident by attending the Fire Lord's banquet in our honor. I can do the bastard this one favor…" Katara ignored Aang's jib at Zuko and smiled at her husband. She knew she would do whatever she could to make things up to him even if it took the rest of her life.

The banquet was lavish and opulent. The finest china and utensils were placed on decadent tables draped in reds oranges and yellows. No expense was spared for the guest of honor and his family. A delicious spread of vegetarian options was created for everyone and meat was served at a far corner in the banquet room encouraging attendees to try the traditional dishes of the Air Nation. Aang was stoic and stately in his formal monk's robes and beads. His head was freshly shaved, and his tattoos gleamed in the soft glow of the banquet room. He wore a demeanor of cool detachment. Katara stood by her husband's side in the colors of her homeland, manufactured in the cool and comfortable silks of the Fire Nation. Her face was neutral. They stood as a unit next to the Fire Lord who was resplendent in his dark red and black formal robes greeting guests as they entered. When the last of the guests arrived and were greeted cordially, the Fire Lord turned to Aang and his wife and bowed. "Thank you for coming." He said most sincerely. Aang's cool façade broke when he saw how his friend debased himself before his subjects in bowing lower to Aang than his station afforded. The whispers were instantaneous. Aang and Katara knew then he meant what he said. They also knew how important it was for them to show up. For the guests of honor not to show at this event would have been a proverbial slap to the face for Zuko and a signal of a deep dishonor. It would have created a rift between Zuko and his nation that could possibly have never been repaired. Other nations would have allowed that action to be the catalyst to reject the Fire Nation's efforts for peace and potentially restart a war no one wanted.

Aang bowed in return at the appropriate level. It was a slight to the Fire Lord he knew, but at this point Zuko was lucky he was here at all. Aang wasn't completely over the fact that his wife had children with the man, but he would at least be quasi-polite and agreeable for the evening. Zuko smiled. "Please enjoy the banquet. It was prepared for you and your family." He said gesturing to the buffet. Aang and Katara nodded and moved to their table to partake of the sumptuous fare. Zuko walked away picking up a flute of wine as he passed a server. Toph walked over to where Aang and Katara sat while servers filled their plates. "I'm glad to see you all worked things out." She said easily. Aang snorted. "We couldn't very well let the world go to pot after all we did to save it, could we?" Toph smiled. "No, I suppose not." She said thoughtfully. She added. "I do hope you two can work to repair your friendship. The balance of the world may hinge on it still." Toph said cryptically. Aang and Katara looked at one another pondering her words as Toph wandered off to mess with her favorite Fire Lord. Toph sidled up next to Zuko who was sitting alone and asked demurely, "Is there anyone who can tell me where a lady might be able to find something stiff to drink and a little companionship?" It was Zuko's turn to snort. "Would a lady have to look for those things?" he replied. Toph laughed heartily as Zuko passed her a flute of wine. "No, I suppose not. How ya holding up?"

Zuko took a long sip of his wine. "Still the Fire Lord today so that has to count for something. I am glad that Aang and Katara showed. I was pretty sure they weren't going to at the time we were setting up. I feel like I may have Katara to thank for their appearance." Toph hummed in her glass. "Yeah, I'm sure. So, what's the plan after this?" she asked curiously. Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Raise Izumi to be the next Fire Lord. Retire when I'm 80. Hope and pray I outlive my failings and see good in this world while I live." He said matter of factly. Toph whistled. "Damn. You're in a mood." She replied. Zuko made a non-committed noise and shrugged. "And you're tipsy…" Toph realized. Zuko hummed in affirmation. "Probably more than tipsy but not quite drunk. I can't leave yet 'cause we just got started. And I'm already almost drunk. Damn it…" Zuko chuckled to himself not quite with humor but not nearly with despair just yet. Toph didn't need a repeat of the bar scene. He was the worst crying drunk she had ever seen. She couldn't let him get to that point for the sake of all the nations represented at the banquet tonight. "Yeah... I'm gonna go get you a plate of something. Don't move if you know what's good for you Zuko." Toph threatened. Zuko laughed softly his cheeks glowing slight rose. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." He said like a soldier following orders. Toph rolled her eyes but knew he would stay put…more than likely.

Toph made her way to the buffet table with the meat and then to the table with the vegetarian dishes. She made sure to get bread and other items that would soak up the alcohol and help the Fire Lord sober up. As she turned to make her way back to Zuko she heard whispers behind her that felt a lot like the gossip mill grinding. _The Fire Lord and Lady Bei Fong have been getting quite cozy of late… Yes! At least she's a woman of good standing and station unlike the Seductress of the South… It's so good to see our Fire Lord isn't pining shamefully over that loose woman…_The women continued tittering and disparaging Katara's name at a banquet in her and her husband's honor! Toph was hot. The women were also in hearing distance of Katara and Aang. Aang's heartbeat was going haywire. He heard the women's awful insults too and was livid! Toph scanned the room. Zuko was at his table talking to one of the councilmen. He was good. Toph sensed Katara putting her hand on Aang's and her response calmed his. Katara heard but she didn't allow herself to be bothered with those women's words. Katara had more honor and decency in her pinky than those women ever held collectively. But that was Katara. Toph was not going to let them get away with their poor behavior.

As Toph carried Zuko's plate across the room to the table where he sat, she felt for each of the 'ladies' that spoke ill of her friend. One was preparing to sit in her seat. Toph shifted the floor just enough that the woman slipped and dumped in the chair ungracefully causing her wine to spill and run off the table onto her lap. She screeched like a night owl hawk. Others sitting near the woman snickered and covered their mouths at her faux pas. The woman ran for the washroom. She wouldn't be coming back this way tonight. Toph searched for the other and found her in a most compromising position behind a stone wall with one of the noblemen. They chose a spot that had them perfectly hidden out of sight. The noise from the music, dancing and talking prevented others from noticing that the pair snuck away hiding in plain sight. Toph used her seismic sense and saw that the wall was a tunnel on the far-left side of the banquet hall. She felt metal gears that operated the hidden door. Toph shifted the wall panel open slowly as if it were a malfunction or someone else was there opening the doorway. The nobleman and the woman began hiding their faces among other things as attendees noticed the door opening. Gasps filled the banquet hall at the shameful display of a nobleman and woman at a court function! More began to whisper as they recognized who was behind the panel door. The man and woman fled through a service entrance nearly knocking over a waiter holding a tray while coming into the banquet hall.

Toph smirked as she took the plate she made over to Zuko who was watching the scene before him as if it were a train wreck. Zuko was in shock. "Oh-my-Gods. That's… Did you…?" He began when Toph approached the table. "Did I what?" Toph asked innocently as she passed him the plate laden with food. Zuko gave Toph a strange and unconvinced look but quickly let it go. He wouldn't hold it past her to find something like an indiscretion and expose it because she could. But if she wasn't saying neither was he. "Thank you for this." He smiled as he took the plate from her hands. He sighed. Tomorrow's council meeting was going to be a pure disaster. Firing Minister Wei was going to be a real task to say the least. He was a part of the old guard from his father and grandfather's reign. His removal might be a blessing in disguise, but who he was with…Ukano's wife Michi, Mai's mother of all people! That's a scandal for the ages. Ukano secretly plotted to restore Ozai on the Dragon Throne while Zuko and Mai were dating. This…would destroy any credibility both Wei and Ukano may have had with the noblemen who were still supportive of the imagined wealth from the previous war. He's not sure how Toph managed to disengage the mechanism to the secret panel of the tunnels, but perhaps it was fate that allowed this to occur.

Toph picked up on Zuko's erratic heartbeat and asked gently, "Is everything alright, Zuko? Your heartbeat is all over the place!" She said her voice heavy with concern. Zuko stared. "Are you sure you…?" Zuko started to ask Toph but once again thought better of it. "Nevermind…" Aang and Katara made their way to Zuko's table holding hands and with slight traces of smiles on their lips. "Crazy night, huh?" Aang asked with a knowing look. Zuko nodded and sighed. "Yeah…very crazy. Tomorrow's council meeting is going to be insane." Toph and Katara whistled low. The girls giggled at the synchronicity and Katara placed her hand on Toph's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. It was her way of saying "Thanks." Toph took her hand and squeezed back. Katara knew what Toph had done for her when those women gossiped about and disparaged her though neither woman expected things to escalate so quickly, but that's what happens sometimes when Karma is swift in her retribution.

Considering the recent exposure of the evening and the knowledge that heads (at least one head in particular) were going to roll in council tomorrow, Noblemen and noblewomen began to make their exits quietly. Couples who had planned to rendezvous with their secret lovers changed their minds and went home with their respective spouses and significant others. Tonight was not a night for indiscretion. As the last of the guests left the banquet, Zuko looked at Aang and Katara. He wanted to do something to at least begin to repair the damage he was partially responsible for between them. "The night is still young. Would you like to join Toph and me in my parlor? I think I may have some root beer in storage." He asked humbly. Aang's eyes widened. "Root beer? Wow! You're pulling out all the stops, aren't you?" He paused and turned to Katara. "What do you think dear? You want to hang out a little longer with the Fire Lord and the Lady Bei Fong?" Katara blushed. "I would like that, but only if you want to, Sweetie." She replied shyly. Aang smiled. He saw that his wife really meant what she said about making things work between them. His heart melted. He turned to Zuko. "I think we could spare an hour or two more with you. Lead the way your highness." Zuko bowed to the Avatar and his wife again and took Toph by the arm. "Follow me esteemed guests." He said.

Three hours later the small party was still in full swing. The laughter echoed off the walls and down the halls of the Fire Lord's chambers. "I can't believe you did that Toph! How did you even get that secret panel to open? It's only supposed to open with firebending." Aang asked about the exposed scandal. The four of them all knew it was Toph. She smirked. "All I did was turn the gears that controlled the door. The firebending normally warms the metal causing it to expand suddenly and create pressure on the gears. As it cools the gears release and turn the crank. I mimicked the swelling of the metal and contracted it. That's why it seemed like a malfunction. I didn't like what that woman was saying to her friend about Katara. They had the audacity to say it in front of you! They were so rude and disrespectful. When I saw what one of the women was up to with the "nobleman" it was game over. She's lucky I didn't open the door when that nobleman had her legs—" Zuko cut her off. "Uh, I think I could use a little more to drink, how about you Toph?" Toph "glared" in Zuko's direction and held out her glass. Zuko smirked and took the glass from her gently touching her fingertips. He lingered there a little longer than normal. She blushed at the contact. Toph suddenly punched Zuko's arm for cutting her off and making her blush in front of their friends. Zuko ignored the pain in his arm and leaned down towards Toph's ear and whispered something that made her blush even more his lips brushing her earlobe. She shivered slightly. Her sightless eyes widened at his whispered promises and Zuko turned in triumph as he left her sitting in her seat speechless while he went to refill her drink.

Katara and Aang laughed at Zuko and Toph's antics. Katara said teasingly, "I think it might be time for Aang and me to say goodnight. Just promise us you'll be considerate of our poor wall…" Toph and Zuko sputtered as Aang howled with laughter. Another hour later when the Avatar and his wife did say goodnight, Aang stopped and turned to face Zuko. His voice was calm. "Zuko, I want you to know that I'm not angry with you for loving Katara. It's easy to love who she is. We weren't together when you two were and things happened. I get that. I was hurt that you two hid something so important as the twins from me, but I do forgive you and I hope that we can work on rebuilding our friendship not just for the sake of the world." Zuko's eyes were suspiciously bright at his friend's words. His voice choked with the effort not to cry. "I-I would like that very much. I do love Katara, but enough to know that the two of you belong together and to each other. I am truly sorry for the way things went between us. I hope that one day we can be even better friends than before." At Zuko's words Aang smiled. "I would like that too." He said as he took Katara's hand in his. Katara smiled at her husband and knew that things were going to get better between them all with time. Not one to be left out Toph joked, "With all this emotion between you guys, maybe you two should make out with each other tonight…" Katara gave a deep belly laugh until she noticed it was quiet between the two men. Aang and Zuko looked at one another curiously and Aang shrugged as if he was considering Toph's words. Katara smacked Aang on the arm. "It was a joke, Aang!" Katara yelled. Aang and Zuko looked at each other one last time to Katara's dismay. The men suddenly began laughing until tears welled while Katara fussed about how that wasn't funny, and fidelity goes both ways. Toph smirked as she realized they were messing with Katara. Well, at least one of them was…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In this episode of Story Time With Zuko, Zuko tells the story of how he traveled the Earth Kingdom alone. I feel like I'm dealing with heavy emotions in this story and so the mood maybe a little less upbeat. We've got one or two-ish more chapters or a chapter and an epilogue. Don't know yet. I hope everyone is doing well in these times. I just found out that my state will keep schools closed until the end of April. I seriously wonder what is the point but it's the times we're living in currently. We have to keep being optimistic. Continue to stay safe and don't forget to drop me a line if you like what you've read. Also if you want to keep up with my stories you can follow and favorite. Love you guys! Thanks for always being so awesome...**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for emotions...**

**Chapter 11-Zuko Alone**

Though the Avatar and his family remained in the Fire Nation a little longer for Tenzin's sake, Zuko's family and Aang's family began to slowly distance themselves from one another. Though it was an unspoken agreement, it was one that was necessary for the two families to begin to heal from the damage of poor choices and hurt feelings. The children of the Avatar no longer attended classes with Izumi during the day because Aang took it upon himself to teach his children. Storytime with Zuko now only consisted of Izumi and sometimes Toph at night while Aang and Katara told Kya and Bumi stories at night. The mood and feeling weren't the same for them and the children missed spending time with Zuko and Izumi dreadfully. Secretly so did Katara.

The children were having an afternoon lesson with Aang when Bumi had a question. "Dad?" Bumi asked tentatively. Aang looked up curiously and raised an eyebrow at his son. "Would it be OK if we had story time with Uncle Zuko, Izzi, and Auntie Toph tonight? We haven't seen them in days and we really miss them. We promise we'll go right to bed when it's done." He said sincerely his eyes widening in hopefulness. The children realized that they were being separated from Uncle Zuko because of something that happened on the day before the banquet and only hoped their father would be cooperative. Kya chirped with her girlish lisp, "Pleeeease Papa? Can we have storytime with Unka Zuko and Izzi? We promise to sleep tonight, please, pleeeeaaase?" With that Kya gave her father his signature puppy-cat eyes and poked out her lip the way her mother did when she wanted something her way. Aang melted. "We'll invite them to come for storytime tonight, but the Fire Lord is busy, and he may not be available, alright? We're not promising that they will come, but we will ask. Ok, you two?" Aang said sternly not wanting to give away the real reason he didn't want Zuko and Izumi doing something so familial as a bedtime story with his children. He had nothing against Toph or Izumi, but Aang still wasn't sure if he was ready to allow Zuko that space in his family again. They made strides with that moment of forgiveness but the level of intimacy Zuko held with his wife and children was too close for Aang's comfort and the more the children got used to being a family without Zuko and Izumi the better. It was for the best.

Aang put on a slight smile. "I'll ask the Fire Lord after lunch today if he's available, alright?" he said to the wide-eyed children who waited expectantly. Bumi looked at Kya and they gave a secret smile. They knew Uncle Zuko would come if they asked and looked forward to tonight's story. The day got extremely busy with council meetings and committee meetings in preparation for a summit in the Earth Kingdom. Lunch and Supper were harried affairs that didn't allow much time for Aang or Zuko to have a casual conversation. In the rush and focus on business, Aang forgot to ask Zuko about the storytime. The day drew into night quickly and Aang prepared to help put the children down for bed. Too late he remembered that he was supposed to ask Zuko about giving the children a bedtime story! He didn't know whether he should still go and ask or let down his children softly in telling them he forgot and got too busy with his day. He was preparing in his mind what he intended to say when he heard laughter coming from Bumi's bedroom. A familiar cackle and rumbling chuckle filtered through the walls. Zuko is here? Aang wondered. A twinge of annoyance and irritation crept up under his skin. He hadn't asked Zuko about doing storytime with the children. Why is he here if he wasn't invited?

Katara slid next to her husband and began massaging his shoulders. "You seem tense, Sweetie. Is everything alright?" Aang inhaled deeply through his nose. "I'm fine." He lied. Katara gave Aang a skeptical look then smiled. "I asked Zuko if he and Toph could come and do storytime with the children tonight. I saw how busy you both were today and knew that the children would have been so disappointed if he didn't show. I hope you're not angry with me. I did it for the children." Katara admitted. Aang released the breath he had been holding and sighed. "I'm glad you did. I completely forgot and didn't remember until just now. I was trying to figure out how I was going to break the news to them gently. Thank you, Honey." He said. Aang couldn't be upset about what Katara did. She helped him save face with their children. Maybe she really did want to make this marriage work. Aang gave Katara an unexpected peck on the lips and she smiled. Aang took Katara by the hand and they walked into Bumi's room. Zuko and the three children looked up smiling.

"Hi, Dad!" Bumi said cheerfully. "Thanks so much for asking Uncle Zuko to come! You're the best!" Toph made a face while Zuko looked at Katara curiously. Her look said, "Just go with it." Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I've missed this. I appreciate the invitation too... Ok, storytime!" Zuko said cheerfully. The children cheered as they settled down in Bumi's bed. Izumi and Kya put their arms around each other while Bumi slid between Toph and Zuko. Zuko checked to see if everyone was settled and began. "This story is one that I never told anyone, even Grandpa Iroh about. This is about the time I spent in the Earth Kingdom alone." The children's eyes grew wide and their mouths formed the shape of an "o." Zuko smirked and continued. "I was such a hothead back then. I was always angry and irritable and never had a good mood." Toph muttered under her breath. "Back then? What about now?" She said sarcastically. Zuko reached behind Bumi without looking over and gently pushed her head. Toph flopped on her side on the bed laughing hysterically. Zuko smirked. "I was much more of a hothead back then. Grandpa Iroh and I didn't have any money because we lost everything after the battle in the North Pole. I had no ship, no crew, no money. Just Grandpa Iroh and myself and the clothes on our backs.

He tried his best to help me see the futility of the war, but I was still reeling from being in a family that didn't want me. I didn't know how to deal with it and accept the family that did want me. Grandpa was always so kind, just like he is now, and I hated it because I couldn't understand how he could beg on the roadside for money or food, and take whatever abuses people put on him when he was the most powerful firebender I knew. Why didn't he just take what he wanted?" Zuko asked. Bumi spoke up softly, "But then he wouldn't be Grandpa if he did." Zuko chuffed. "Absolutely, and I didn't understand that. Grandpa Iroh was always telling me how I never thought things through! I was really fighting the darkness in my own heart, but I took it out on Grandpa Iroh." He said sadly. Kya looked at Izumi and Izumi looked at Kya. In their unspoken twin language, they asked, "Daddy had a darkness inside?" Bumi true to form asked the question they all wanted to know. "How did you end up being on the side of the good guys if you were still so bad inside?" Zuko hummed. "Very good question, Bumi. It took a lot of mistakes made on my part and seeing the world as it was rather than what had been taught to me. I had years of false information about my country pushed down my throat. Up until my banishment, I had never been outside of the palace! Grandpa Iroh tried to tell me this, but I wouldn't or couldn't listen. I made the decision to part ways with Grandpa because I felt like he didn't have anything else to teach me."

The children gasped and stared at their uncle and father. "You abandoned Grandpa Iroh?" Izumi asked the shock in her voice apparent. Zuko grimaced. He nodded and continued. "It was one of my biggest regrets later. I was cocky and stubborn. I learned the hard way that you have good people and bad people in every nation. It's not about your parentage or where you were born. It's about your choices. It's about who you are and who you choose to be." He said. Aang and Katara looked at one another both remembering the change they saw in their dear friend. They reminisced on their own choices and mistakes they made during the war. Aang smiled at Zuko who looked up just in time to see it and continued. "There were people who treated me very well in the Earth Kingdom until they found out I was Fire Nation. It hurt when I realized my country had done nothing to make people appreciate its "greatness." He said using air quotes. "There was a time in my journey people were willing to support a bully that was hurting them over a firebender who was trying to protect them. That's what this war did to people. It destroyed relationships and hardened people from seeing beyond their hurt, but it also exposed what needed to change in my own life. I wanted to see things get better. I didn't want the war anymore. That was the beginning of my change of heart. It's going to continue to take years to repair the damage done by the Fire Nation." Zuko rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"My job is not easy nor is it popular right now but it is necessary. One important lesson I learned from the Earth Kingdom is never to give up. We have to keep trying and going no matter what." Zuko smiled. The children looked at Zuko with wide eyes and heavy hearts. The children sighed simultaneously. "This story is depressing!" Bumi declared. Zuko laughed and ruffled Bumi's hair. "It gets better, Squirt, I promise." Bumi looked up squinting with one eye at the unexpected affection. "So, how did you and Grandpa Iroh end up in Ba Sing Se together?" he asked. "Well, fate intervened as fate sometimes does," Zuko replied. The children raised eyebrows and hummed in curiosity. "It's true. My father declared Grandpa Iroh and myself traitors of the Fire Nation. Azula was then tasked with capturing your father and we were fugitives, so my priority really wasn't capturing the Avatar anymore (though secretly I still wanted to. I had no real way to do it so I just kind of let it go." Bumi cocked his head to the side. "Kind of?" Zuko chuckled. "Yeah? Like I said kind of."

His face grew serious and his look distant. "I spent over three years in exile. Three years away from what was familiar. Three birthdays on a ship with a crew of dishonored sailors and soldiers who didn't like me much. Three years of trying to prove I was worthy of the love that should have been freely given. In order to restore my honor and by virtue my father's love and respect, I had to capture the Avatar who at the time hadn't been seen for 100 years. My father never intended for me to return home." Aang whistled long and loud. "Wait, Zuko. Do you mean to tell me you couldn't go home unless you captured me? Not knowing if I was even alive or around? That's…that's terrible!" Zuko shrugged. Aang went on. "You never told me this before. It suddenly makes a lot of your actions during the war clearer. You just wanted to go home. You wanted your life to return to normal and you wanted to be loved by your family as any kid should, and you fought between your reality and desire. We do have a lot in common." Aang said. He looked up at Zuko who was still lost in his memories. The reality hit Aang like a lightning bolt. "Zuko, is that why you were so angry when Azula shot your uncle with fire? You pushed us away when we were only trying to help because the one person who loved you unconditionally was almost taken from you." Zuko looked to Aang and Katara. "Aang, Katara, it's not that I didn't want you to help my uncle, but I was in so much shock that my sister was willing to hurt Uncle that way. I felt like she knew she was taking the one person I loved and who loved me away from me. I was truly afraid I was going to be alone, again… I was despairing."

Katara's eyes softened with understanding. "It was hard to walk away from someone who needed me, but we understood. I'm just grateful that you didn't lose him." Zuko nodded and sighed. The three parents noticed that the room grew very quiet during the story. The sight was touching: three little cherubs rested comfortably on each other and Auntie Toph who was also sleeping peacefully rested her hand on Bumi's head. The twins had their arms wrapped around the other and slept facing each other. Zuko glanced over at Aang and Katara who beckoned for Zuko to follow them out into the receiving room. Aang turned to Zuko and smiled. "Izumi is welcome to stay tonight—especially since she's already asleep. The children needed this tonight. I think I did too." He said with a slight smirk. Zuko nodded slowly in more of a bow. "Thank you for inviting us. I think I also needed this. I'll take my leave, now. I'll inform Rumi of where Izumi is and have her collect the princess in the morning before school." He turned to walk out of the room quickly when Katara called to him suddenly. He stopped in place but didn't turn around. Katara spoke anyway. "Zuko, despite everything that has happened, you know you will always be family to us, right?" Zuko's lip turned up slightly though his eyes grew misty. He gave a short nod and walked out into the dark moonlit corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Howdy my people! This is the last chapter of this saga. I feel like I really accomplished something this week. LOL! My school is still on "Spring Break" and I really got some good writing in when I felt like it. This episode of Story Time with Zuko is about goodbyes, new beginnings, and that one time Zuko and Sokka drank cactus juice together... Let me know what you think of this story if you haven't already and if you likey, follow or favorite! Who knows if there will ever be a sequel like Story Time with Azula or Story Time with Sokka (that would be hilarious)? Anyways, thanks for all the love and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for goodbyes, hellos, new beginnings, closed chapters, cactus juice and story time...**

**Chapter 12-One Last Story**

Zuko slept dreamlessly after returning to his room. The story he told the children that night was so emotionally draining that he didn't have the energy to toss and turn. He remained on his bed with his eyes closed when he felt the pull of the dawn though it was still dark out. He heard the tell-tale creak of his bed and felt hands pull his covers back. Zuko cracked one eye open to see Toph frowning in his face. "Good Morning, Love. How did you sleep?" he asked. "I hate you. I hate you for all time, Zuko." Toph spat. Zuko laughed hard his body shaking at her reference to "Zuko's" line from _The Boy in the Iceburg_. When he was able to calm himself Zuko rasped, "You looked so peaceful sleeping with the kiddos. I didn't have the heart to wake you." He explained. Toph shook her head back and forth. "No, no. You don't get a pass on this: you were wrong…You were wrong for leaving me there, Zuko. Did you know that Bumi _flatulates_ in his sleep? The boy could very well be an airbender! Did you also know that his "wind" smells like the gunk between Appa's toes? Not cool man, not cool. Like, I feel like I need to have a discussion with Katara about that boy's digestive health!"

Zuko pressed his lips tightly to keep from renewing his laughing fit. Toph was just getting started. "Your daughters, Zuko, _your_ daughters—snore in harmony! I couldn't believe it. I still can't. I didn't even think it was possible for little children to be that annoying while they sleep…but they are. They are, Zuko…" Zuko sat up. He shook from the effort of trying not to laugh at Toph's rant. He pinched his eyes shut and waited for the blow he was sure to receive, but no blow came. Toph was silent and still while he tried to curb his humor. He cracked one eye open again and sighed with amusement. When he looked over to where she lay, Toph was in a deep and quiet sleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and adjusted the sheets over her as he edged his way out of bed to begin his day. Zuko put on his thin pants and tunic he used for firebending practice and shut the door quietly behind himself. He walked several minutes in silent revelry to his training field. The usual routine went like this: He meditated with candles for an hour and then he ran through his most basic katas. Zuko increased in complexity until it looked like a cyclone of fire was whirling in the training arena. He kept this momentum up for several minutes.

A slow clap filled the area when Zuko stopped and bowed to the sun. He turned to see Aang waiting by the door. "You were an excellent teacher, Zuko. I wish I had really taken the time to learn from you instead of playing around like a little kid." Zuko laughed heartily as he wiped down with a towel. "You were a little kid, Aang. We all were. Sometimes I get the feeling we still have a lot of growing up to do. We had to learn to be adults on the fly without much parental guidance." Aang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're right, but despite the circumstances we made it; we're… making it." He corrected. The two friends laughed together. Zuko figured Aang had not come for pleasantries before breakfast. "What can I do for you this morning, my friend?" Aang smiled at the intentional mention of friendship. "Well, I think my family and I are going home today. Tenzin is old enough to ride on Appa and we haven't been home in almost half a year. For me, it's been a whole year. I'd like to give my family a bit more stability."

Zuko nodded in understanding. "Of course, what do you need? It's yours." Aang smiled sheepishly. "I'd like for you to tell the children one more story before we go, and I'd like for you to finish it." He said playfully. Zuko laughed out loud and scratched under his nose. "OK, I can do that. When?" he asked. Aang put his hand under his chin. "I was thinking around lunchtime. We would leave after that to get a few hours of flying in and rest." Zuko nodded his eyes and mind far away. Aang eyed his friend in concern. Zuko realized he was staring off and added, "Ok, sounds good. Uh, why don't we have lunch outside today, near the pond? Aang grinned widely. "That's a great idea! I'll inform my family. Thanks, Zuko you're the best." He said patting his friend on the arm and running off to find his wife and tell her the good news. "Yeah, you're welcome," Zuko whispered under his breath. He felt his shoulders tense after the hours he spent loosening them up with his workout. He began his basic katas again.

Zuko ordered a lavish outdoor lunch for his friends as a goodbye meal and to give the children something to remember. The servants added a few special touches to the trees and surrounding bushes to make the moment more festive. Bumi and Kya were dressed in their traveling clothes and Tenzin was wearing small robes and pants that made him look like a fluffy triangle of cheese. Katara had the baby on a blanket resting on his tummy as he explored his world with wide eyes and tiny fingers. Toph was feeling under the weather and rested in Zuko's room. Zuko made a mental note to check up on her later. The lunch was a mix of vegetarian and meaty offerings with a nice balance of fruits and fresh loaves of bread to choose from. Bumi and his father ate heartily enjoying all the colorful variety of foods. Bumi especially tasted each of the sweet treats on the table. The twins Izumi and Kya twirled around the colorful streamers hanging from the tree branches and danced and sang to each other silly songs about the water and the clouds and the sky. They flitted back and forth from the table to the streamers to the pond and turtle ducks. Katara smiled at how similar her two little girls were to each other though they looked so different. It was times like these she could see their twin-ship.

Aang watched how Katara watched her two little girls play. He knew that Katara loved the girls tremendously and wondered what she was thinking about. He resisted the urge to think about Katara and Zuko together and what if they had gotten together instead of he and Katara. Before his mind went down the rabbit hole, Toph punched Aang in the arm and leaned close to whisper. "Stop that shit, man. Your wife loves you, and she loves _all_ her children as she should. If she didn't want to be with you, she wouldn't. We all know that including Zuko so chill out and enjoy the moment, OK?" Aang took a deep cleansing breath. Toph was right as usual. "Thanks. Hey, I thought you weren't feeling well this morning," he said. Toph laughed. "I needed more sleep. Your kids kept me up last night between the synchronized snoring and flatulence. I will never do that again." She said shaking her head. Aang chuckled. "I'm sure. Hey for the record, I realize now you weren't trying to steal me away from my wife on the way here. I overreacted. I heard your words, but I didn't hear what you were saying. You were having a moment of honesty and I misread it. Forgive me?" Toph sat back and punched his arm again. "Of course, Twinkletoes. I know how you are." She said quietly.

Aang chuffed and nodded. He rubbed the spot he knew was going to bruise later. "Yeah, I know and that's why I really appreciate your friendship. Promise me you'll take care of Zuko?" Toph rolled her eyes. "Zuko can take care of himself, he's a big boy _thank the gods _(she thought to herself), but I am always there for him if he needs me, he knows that." Zuko leaned in close and whispered in Toph's sensitive ear, "I do know that and I'm appreciative. To make up for last night, later today I can take care of some of your needs if you like." Toph bit her bottom lip and sat stock-still. She had a good feeling she was going to be luxuriously sore in the morning. "I'd better build up my strength," She murmured just in his hearing. "What do we have to eat over there?" she asked turning her head in Zuko's direction. Zuko smirked. "Do you want me to fix your plate?" he asked thinking he would return the favor from the banquet. Toph scoffed. "Hell no! You never pick the right stuff, just tell me what's over there."

Zuko rolled his eyes and groused. He grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her up to walk to the table and gave a dramatic dish by dish description of what was available to Toph's dismay. "Are you really doing this right now?" she shouted. Zuko continued describing each succulent dish with a slow enthusiastic flair while Toph groaned in annoyance. Katara looked over at Aang and winked. Aang winked back. He mouthed to his wife. "They make a cute couple." Katara smiled and mouthed back, "If they don't kill each other first." She laughed silently her eyes lighting up with mirth. Aang's heart flooded with love for his wife. Toph was right. Katara chose him. She wants to make their marriage work and was proving it slowly but surely. It was now his turn to prove it to Katara. He moved over to his wife and took her hand. "I love you Katara, you know that?" he whispered. She grinned widely. "Yes, I do know that, because I love you too." She whispered back rubbing her nose against his. Aang planted sweet kisses on Katara's lips and smiled when she blushed like she did when they were first dating. Zuko and Toph stood near the Avatar and his wife. Zuko had his arms around Toph's waist while she stood eating the finger foods she piled on her plate.

Between bites, Toph teased. "Aww. They're so sweet together, aren't they Zuko?" Zuko smiled to hold back his laugh at Toph's sarcasm and blind joke. "Hmm hmm." He mumbled. "Look at all the sweetness. There's so much of it, like pure sugar. It's just so much." Toph said keeping her voice wry. Zuko was practically convulsing trying not to laugh out loud. He buried his head in Toph's neck shaking and trembling. "There's so much sweetness it's no wonder they call each other Sweetie. I mean, that is one of the reasons I call Katara Sugar Queen and Sweetness. With their powers combined though, oh, the sweetness is just like everywhere. Everywhere…" she emphasized. Katara and Aang glared at Toph for ruining a perfect moment between them and said in unison. "Shut up, Toph! Tell your damn story, Zuko." The children stopped and stared with their mouths hanging open. Mommy and Daddy/Uncle Aang said: "shut up"? Toph stopped mid-bite. Did Aang just cuss? Zuko raised his head suddenly from Toph's shoulder and guffawed.

At his uncontrolled laughter the children giggled forgetting about the forbidden word, Toph leaned back on Zuko and laughed out loud, Katara and Aang rolled their eyes and began to chuckle until they too were laughing along with everyone else. Zuko released Toph and tried to catch his breath, "Ok, hee hee, let's, uh, heh, let's do this…Gather 'round kiddos. Whew!" he sighed. He tried to hold back his chuckle and breathed in and out to calm himself. On an exhale he laughed out loud again causing the whole group to start over. After a few minutes of non-stop laughter, Zuko forced himself to stop. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He inhaled through his nose once more and found his calm. "Oh Gods, so, I thought long and hard about what story I should tell. I think under the circumstances this one is the most fitting. This story is about the time Uncle Sokka convinced me to try Cactus juice with him.

Toph piped up. "Oh yeah! This one's going to be a bitch. I was there for that one…" Katara and Aang turned to Toph sharply and whispered "Language!" Toph made a face and mumbled about how they just cursed not one minute ago. Zuko looked down at Toph who had settled down between his knees and leaned into his chest to hear the story. "You were there?" he asked in amazement. Toph turned her head incredulously. "Are you kidding me!? How do you two knuckleheads think you survived the night? I had to beach you. I literally put you under the sand up to your necks to keep you and Sokka from walking into the "sea of marshmallows" you wanted to eat. It was just the ocean. You cried all night because the marshmallows were so close and yet so far away, but you could taste them."

Zuko blinked. Katara and Aang blinked. The children blinked. "Oh," was all Zuko said. "Well, have I ever told you guys about the time Grandpa Iroh couldn't tell the difference between White Jade bush and white dragon tea and ended up having a really bad reaction?" Katara put her hand over her mouth. Aang looked down at the grass admiring its color and sheen. The children looked at Uncle Zuko as if he had just said the world was made of gummy bears and fire flakes. Toph just shook her head wondering how this crazy crew managed to save the world and not send it to hell by now. Izumi whispered to Kya, "I think I liked it better when we didn't hear the end of Daddy's stories." Kya nodded. "Yeah, me too, me too…"

_**I truly hope you enjoyed Story Time with Zuko. If you have a notion check out my other stories too. I'll be adding a gender-bend Zuko story soon. I've already gotten the first few chapters going and will be putting those out soon!**_


End file.
